Nos meilleurs ennemis
by lilounette
Summary: Les maraudeurs sont dans la maison Serpentard. Lily Evans, Sarah Conor, et Lise Swan, sont elles à Gryffondor. Comment ces trois filles là, ont bien pu faire succomber, les garçons les plus populaires que sont les maraudeurs? Evidement Sarah est...
1. Chapter 1

bonsoir tout le monde!!

et oui me voici de retour, après... une petite semaine d'absence... j'espère que ma nouvelle fic va vous plaire!!

disclamer: évidement rien est de moi , à par quelques personnages sorti tout droit de mon imagination, mais bon sinon tout le reste apartient à JK Rowling!!

bonne lecture à tous!!

* * *

**chapitre 1: présentation ...**

J'évolue dans ce château depuis plus de six ans maintenant, et je dois dire qu'il y a encore énormément de choses qui m'étonnent, pourtant ici à Poudlard je me sens chez moi! N'allez pas croire que je n'aime pas être chez moi, j'adore mes parents, et je suis très heureuse avec eux, mais Poudlard à quelque chose d'unique qui fait qu'on se sent comme chez soit en ce lieu magique.

Le château est grand et majestueux, le parc est vaste, paisible, bordé d'une forêt. Même si la forêt est interdite, à causes des nombreuses créatures fantastiques et dangereuses, qui y vivent, cela complète magnifiquement bien le cadre. Il y a un lac, dans lequel vivent des créatures des eaux comme, des strangulots, ainsi que des sirènes, ou encore un calamar géant. Dans le parc nous avons aussi un gigantesque stade de Quidditch, et l'entré du parc donne sur un village entièrement sorcier du nom de Pré au Lard.

Chaque saison à son charme, à Poudlard, en automnes, les feuilles voltigent de tout les côtés dans un tourbillons de couleurs chaudes, rouge, orange, marron, jaune. L'hivers, le château et le parc ressemble à une carte postale, les toits du château plein de neige, avec des stalactites qui étincelles, la neige recouvre le parc d'un manteau blanc, la surface du lac noir est gelé, et même la forêt interdite paraît moins dangereuse. Au printemps, les arbres redeviennent vert, les fleurs refleurissent, on a l'impression d'assister à la renaissance de toute la végétation du parc, même le sol cogneur, paraît de meilleure humeur! Et enfin l'été, nous pouvons après les cours, rejoindre le bord du lac, et travailler dehors, sous le soleil brillant.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes fin septembre, l'automne commence peu à peu à faire son apparition. Je me dirige vers la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuné, il est encore un peu tôt, mais je suis sûre d'y trouver mes deux meilleures amis. En effet, j'ai à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la grande salle que déjà Lily Evans m'a repéré. C'est une jeune fille de seize ans et demi comme moi, elle est assez grande, les yeux vert émeraude, le teint de porcelaine et les cheveux roux, qui tire vers le auburn, bouclé qui lui descende jusqu'au milieu du dos. C'est la fille la plus intelligente de la promotion, très attentionné dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Pourtant, elle aurait pu être intimidé, ou même effrayé, parce qu'elle est d'ascendance moldu, mais non, cela lui a donné encore plus le goût d'apprendre. Elle a un caractère doux et généreux, mais il ne vaut mieux pas être sur sa route lorsqu'elle est énervé. Son tempérament de feu, n'est généralement destiné qu'à une poignée de personne, des Serpentards pour la plus part, et quelques filles écervelées.

A côté d'elle, il y a mon autre meilleure amie, Lise Swan, elle est à peut près de la même taille que Lily, blonde les cheveux mi long les yeux noisette, le teint légèrement halé. De nous trois c'est celle qui est la plus douce, je veux dire, Lily est très gentille, mais quand elle est en colère, son tempérament de feu fait surface, alors que Lise est toujours calme et posé, très intelligente aussi, mais ça c'est lorsque vous ne la connaissez pas comme nous la connaissons! En réalité Lise est une petite malicieuse, un vrai bout en train, elle préfère passé sont temps en compagnie de ses amis à rire et à faire des pitreries, plutôt qu'à lire des livres, ennuyeux et poussiéreux à la bibliothèque.

Et puis il y a moi, que vous dire sur moi? Je suis ni trop petite, ni trop grande, j'ai les cheveux châtain clair, et les yeux marron foncé, j'ai le teint pale presque blanc, je suis timide, et je ne me lie pas très facilement aux gens. Lily dit souvent que je vis dans mon monde, alors que Lise rajoute malicieusement que je suis amoureuse... Mais moi je sais que je ne suis pas amoureuse, de qui d'abord ? Puisque la plupart du temps j'évite les gens, et en plus je suis surveillé pas mon cousin. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas de quel droit il se permet de faire ça ! Que penserait-il lui, si je lui faisais le même coup, lorsqu'il est avec une de ses conquêtes ? Nous ne nous parlons que rarement lui et moi, même si je l'aime bien, se sont ses amis que je n'aime pas. Il est dans la même année que moi, mais à Serpentard, je sais que même si on ne se parle pas, je sens son regard braquer dans ma direction à chaque fois que quelqu'un vient me parler, aussi rarement que ça se produit, je le sens.

Il fait parti d'un petit groupe constituer, des quatre garçons les plus populaires, farceurs, fauteurs de troubles, et coureur de jupon de tout le collège. A eux quatre ils ont eut le record du nombres de retenues en plus de cent cinquante ans, on les surnomme les maraudeurs, même s'ils sont à Serpentard, ils sont en marge de leur maison, ils ne croient pas en la pureté du sang... alors pourquoi me direz vous sont ils à Serpentard? Personne ne le sait, la plupart du temps on entend dire que c'est à cause de leur ruse, et de toutes les farces qu'ils font. Il y a tout d'abord leur leader James Potter, il est grand, les cheveux noir de jais en bataille, les yeux noisette, qui pétillent de malice derrière une paire de lunette, un sourire charmeur aux coin des lèvres. En plus pour parfaire le tableau, c'est le capitaine et un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Il a donc beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, elles sont même jusqu'à aller fonder un fan club, des maraudeurs. Je vous juge qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre!! Enfin, il est tombé sous le charme de Lily, enfin tombé sous le charme n'est pas l'expression exacte. Je dirais plutôt qu'il lui a demandé de sortir avec elle en cinquième année, mais qu'elle a refusé. Alors depuis il la harcèle, pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, parce que James Potter a horreur des échecs. Vous comprendrez, que ma meilleure amie, passe généralement ses nerfs sur lui, il faut dire des fois il y va vraiment fort!! Mais je crois, que de simple défit au départ, les sentiments du leader des maraudeurs, se sont transformés peu à peu en amour sincère. Malheureusement pour lui, Lily ne le voit toujours que comme le crétin arrogant qui lui demande sans arrêt de sortir avec lui!!

Ensuite il y a Sirius Black, grand brun les yeux gris, un sourire insolent collé aux lèvres en permanence, c'est celui qui a le plus de conquêtes, d'ailleurs ses pauvres filles ne restent avec lui pas plus d'une semaine, une fois qu'il en est lassé, il passe à une autre. Je crois que de tous c'est celui ci qui m'indiffère le plus, non mais c'est vrai, je suis renfermé, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ignore les gens en général!! Alors que lui, dès que je le vois, soit je passe à côté en l'ignorant soit je pars dans la direction opposé. Et puis pourquoi est ce que je parlerais à un individu dans son genre? Il traite les filles comme de la marchandise, et ses idiotes se laissent faire sans rien dire. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il agit comme ça, d'accord c'est un des plus beau garçon du collège, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de prendre, et jeter une fille comme bon lui semble! Remarque je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'en étonne, c'est un comportement digne d'un Serpentard.

Remus Lupin, mon cousin, le plus sérieux de la bande, grand, les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux couleur ambre, un sourire timide qui en fait craquer plus d'une. Mais lui aussi n'est pas en reste avec les filles, pas autant que Black, mais il en a bien une à deux par mois, tout comme James. Nous avons quasiment grandi ensemble tout les deux. On était très complice, jusqu'à notre entré à Poudlard, ensuite, il a été envoyé à Serpentard, moi à Gryffondor. Bien sûr nous avons gardé contact au début, puis peu à peu, nous nous sommes fait des amis chacun de notre côté.

Et pour finir, il y a Peter Pettigrow, il est plus petit que les trois autres, et un peu plus potelet, mais il a aussi beaucoup de succès. Il est châtain, les yeux noir, toujours en train de faire rire son entourage, il est toujours avec ses amis en effet, il est très rare de le voir seul, sauf lorsqu'il se trouve en compagnie d'une fille.

- Sarah! s'exclame Lily.

- oui, je lui réponds en trifouillant dans la nourriture devant moi.

Trop plongé dans mes réflexions, je ne me suis même pas aperçu que je m'asseyais près de mes amis, ni même que je m'étais servi à manger.

- tu es encore en train de rêver éveillé, me dit-elle avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix. Je vais finir par croire que Lise à raison.

- bien sûr que j'ai raison, rétorque cette dernière, il n'y a qu'une seule chose pour qu'une fille soit autant dans la lune, c'est forcément qu'il s'agit d'un garçon!

Comble de malchance pour moi, elle le dit assez fort pour que mon cousin une table devant moi l'entende! Enfin, au moins ça lui donnera matière à réfléchir aujourd'hui, et puis je ne comprends vraiment pas sont besoin de me surveiller de la sorte, je n'ai plus cinq ans!

- dans ce cas là Lise, je réponds avant Lily, tu devrais être plus souvent dans la lune que moi, vu que ça doit bien faire deux ans que tu es amoureuse!

Lily est prise d'un fou rire, alors que la tête de Lise se décompose à vu d'œil!

- t'as osé le dire à voix haute! s'exclame t-elle en se levant, l'air fâché.

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, ses yeux à elle lancent des éclairs, mais cela ne m'impressionne pas du tout.

- et bien oui, je réponds avec un soupçon d'indifférence, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Enfin Lise, tes admirateurs doivent se rendre à l'évidence que ton cœur appartient désormais à un autre!

N'y tenant plus elle rejoint Lily dans son fou rire alors que je me contente de manger un peu le contenu de mon assiette. Elles se reprennent vite, et entame une conversation sur le cours de métamorphose d'aujourd'hui qui doit porter sur les animagus. Je ne participe pas à la conversation, je me contente toujours de regarder mon bol de céréales d'un oeil morne. Les filles se mettent à me dévisager tout à coup, d'un regard insistant, je m'apprête à leur demander ce qu'il y a mais je suis coupé avant.

- Bonjour Conor! s'exclame joyeusement une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne lentement pour voir qui me dérange en pleine contemplation de mon petit déjeuné, quand je m'aperçois que c'est Severus Rogue.

- salut, je réponds soupçonneuse. Qu'est ce que tu veux?

- je me demandais si je pouvais te parler en privé deux minutes s'il te plait? je demande t-il toujours de bonne humeur.

Le monde ne tourne pas rond, aujourd'hui, ou alors il y avait une potion hallucinogène dans mes céréales ce matin. Parce que ça, c'est une première, Rogue, le Serpentard le plus... Serpentard, m'adresse la parole de façon courtoise...

- ouais, si tu veux, je réponds pas très sûre. Les filles je vous retrouve devant la salle de cours, à plus!

Je me lève et je suis Rogue, hors de la grande salle, sous les regards surpris de la plus part des élèves. Il m'emmène au premier étage dans un couloir pas très fréquenté, et il s'appui contre le mur.

- voilà, je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider dans certaines matières? me questionne t-il.

- pourquoi moi? je veux dire il y a des élèves beaucoup plus studieuse que moi! je n'ai pas pour habitude de passer mon temps dans les livres pour devenir la meilleure.

- parce que malgré tous c'est toi la plus doué en sortilège, rétorque t-il d'un ton légèrement amer. Et j'aimerais me perfectionner dans certains sortilèges justement!

- bien, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je réponds indifférente, dans la mesure ou tu te comportes bien, je pense que le samedi matin, vers dix heure ça devrait être possible pour moi. Est ce que ça te convient?

- oui, se sera parfait, répond t-il en souriant.

Il tourne les talons au moment ou les maraudeurs apparaissent dans le même couloir, tient, mais comme c'est bizarre!!

- Sarah, comment est ce que tu vas? me questionne Remus l'air de rien.

Je lâche un soupir exaspéré en me tournant complètement pour lui faire face.

- bonjour Remus et les autres, je murmure en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu veux que je te dise?

- oui quoi? me demande t-il en souriant, l'air ravi.

- ça irais mieux si tu ne te sentais pas obliger de surveiller le moindre de mes faits et gestes! Je dis en me dirigeant vers le cours de métamorphose.

- on va faire le trajet avec toi puisqu'on a cours ensemble, me dit-il en posant un bras sur mon épaule.

- dit Sarah, me demande James, tu penses que Lily t'attendra devant la salle de classe ou elle sera déjà rentré?

-si j'ai un conseil à te donner Potter, je lui dis d'un ton égal, c'est de la laisser tranquille aujourd'hui, elle est de bonne humeur, alors...

- mais justement, me coupe t-il, si elle est de bonne humeur, elle dira oui!

- c'est stupide! je lâche, en me retournant et lui faisant face. Si tu veux vraiment qu'elle accepte un jour de sortir avec toi, laisse la tranquille, plus tu la harcèles, plus elle s'éloigne! T'as pas encore compris qu'il faut que tu agisses différemment avec elle qu'avec tes conquêtes d'un soir! C'est pas vrai, ça!

- tu vois, s'amuse Peter, je te l'avais bien dit!

- Si même Pettigrow se tue à te le dire, je dis en reprenant le chemin, je me demande pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appliqué.

- dit moi Conor, c'est Rogue qui t'a mit d'aussi mauvaise humeur? me demande Black.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre, puisque lui je l'ignore à longueur de temps mais le pauvre, il ne s'en est pas encore aperçut!! En six ans, il doit avoir de sérieux problèmes de neurones lui, ou alors il a un ego tellement surdimensionné, qu'il pense que dès qu'une fille ne lui répond pas c'est qu'il lui plait... Remarque c'est quand même une chance qu'il ne se soit aperçu de rien, ma vie aurait été un enfer... Et puis pour le peu de fois ou je le croise, allez un peu de courage il ne me reste qu'un an a tenir!

- c'est vrai ça, reprend Remus, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Rogue?

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, puisqu'il a toujours un bras autour de mes épaules, et je soupire. Quand va t-il enfin arrêter de me surveiller sans arrêt?

- ça ne te regarde pas! je lui réponds en douceur. Est ce que moi je te demande se que tu fais avec toutes ses filles? Non, et d'ailleurs je ne tiens vraiment pas à le savoir, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour répondre à ta question!

Je me sépare de lui et je pars en courant devant rejoindre mes amies qui sont appuyées contre le mur devant la salle de classe.

* * *

voilà c'est tout pour ce soir, j'espère que sa vous à plu??

une petite review ne me fera pas de mal, elle est même recommandé, le chapitre suivant sera mieux je vous le promet, mais il fallait que je mette l'histoire en route dans le premier alors... allez à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, je posterais le prochain chapitre mardi soir prochain en attendant ... gros bisous, et laissez moi pleins de reviewwwwwww!!


	2. Chapter 2: résonner un béguin

bonsoir tout le monde!!

et oui me voici de retour comme prévu pour le chapitre 2!! je sais vous avez attendu une semaine... une longue semaine, pour la suite que voici

bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**chapitre 2: résonner un béguin ...**

Nous sommes la plupart du temps en classe avec les Serpentards, pourquoi me demanderez vous? et bien c'est très simple les Poufsouffles sont beaucoup trop serviable et honnête et se font donc toujours avoir part les Serpentards. Les Serdaigles, ne supportent pas d'être dérangé dans leur étude se que ne manque jamais de faire un Serpentard en présence d'un Serdaigle. Bref nous les Gryffondors nous sont les seuls à répliquer contre les Serpentards, et comme les maraudeurs se trouvent être à Serpentard, je dois dire qu'il y a pas mal de remue ménage mais dans l'ensemble je dirais que c'est moins le bazar qu'avec les étudiants des autres maison. C'est pour cela que nous les courageux nous sommes obligé de cohabiter pour la quasi totalité de nos cours avec eux!

Le cours de métamorphose se passe plutôt bien, il faut dire que le professeur McGonagall sait parfaitement se faire respecter, même des maraudeurs, se qui est une chose rare, ensuite nous avons histoire de la magie, c'est un cours véritablement assommant, le professeur est un fantôme, et parle d'une voix monocorde sans vraiment faire attention si les élèvent écoute ou non, mais je sens que les filles n'ont qu'une hâte, c'est de m'interroger sur ce que Rogue me voulait, alors je suppose que les deux heures vont passer plutôt rapidement!

En effet à peine installé, que Lily passe à l'attaque, appuyé par Lise, je me sens légèrement cerné tout à coup...

- alors, commence Lily, tu vas nous expliquer ce que te voulait Rogue?

- c'est vrai ça, c'est la première fois que je le vois se comporter normalement avec quelqu'un! s'exclame Lise.

- bon, je vous le dis mais ne parlez pas trop fort, parce que les maraudeurs et Rogue sont dans la salle, et je trouve que je suis déjà assez surveillé comme ça!

- promis, dit Lily, on fera attention à ne pas hausser la voix!

- Il voulais que je l'aide en sortilège, je dis simplement. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi moi, puisque je suis loin d'être une élève modèle, il m'a dit que c'était moi la meilleure dans cette matière.

- et bien, commence Lily, il faut avouer qu'il n'a pas tort! Tu es effectivement la meilleure en sortilège, et sans faire le moindre effort.

- moi je me demande plutôt quel genre de sortilège lui pose problème! s'exclame Lise.

- de toute façon je verrais bien samedi, je dis de façon détaché. J'espère seulement qu'il ne fait pas sa pour encore attirer ton attention, Lily!

- non, me répond t-elle d'un ton ferme. Je crois qu'il a enfin fini par comprendre que de toute façon nous avons pris des chemins bien trop différent tous les deux pour pouvoir encore être amis.

- Et... commence Lise, j'ai remarqué que ton cousin et sa bande vous ont suivit lorsque vous êtes sorti de la grande salle... Il... Il est encore intervenu je suppose?

Je vois très bien les rougeur monter au joues de ma meilleure amie, et je ne devrais pas, mais c'est plus fort que moi, c'est une des rare fois ou on peut la voir perdre son masque d'assurance.

- de qui veux tu parler? je la questionne innocemment, de Remus?

Et voila, le tour est joué, il suffit que je prononce son prénom pour qu'elle rougisse à vu d'œil.

- oui, évidement qu'elle veut parler de Lupin! s'exclame Lily, un peu trop fort parce que quelques personnes se retourne vers nous.

- chut!! pas si fort Lily, s'offusque Lise encore plus rouge si possible.

- désolé, reprend Lily, mais c'est pareil à chaque fois, tu lui poses une question indirectement lié à Lupin, elle fait style j'ai pas compris de qui tu parlais, et toi! ... toi! tu tombes dans le panneau à chaque fois!

- ah calme toi ma Lilou, je dis du ton détaché qui me caractérise, je suis désolé Lise, j'essayerais de ne plus le refaire promis. Mais tu sais même si j'adore mon cousin, je ... je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée de continuer à t'accrocher à lui de la sorte, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu te fasses de faux espoir, c'est un garçon doux et gentil, et son air légèrement réservé attire beaucoup de fille. Comme tu as pu le constater, il en profite au même titre que ses trois meilleurs amis.

- Sarah à raison tu sais, poursuit Lily, même si c'est un des Serpentard les plus fréquentable, il n'en reste pas moins aussi don juan que les autres. Je te l'accorde pas autant que Black, mais comme vient de te le dire Sarah il n'est pas en reste non plus!

- je vois pas pourquoi vous me dîtes tout sa les filles, répond Lise. Je ne suis pas comme vous semblez le croire attaché à lui, pas du tout même!

- ah oui? je demande un brin de sadisme dans la voix. Tu en es absolument sûre?

- absolument, me répond t-elle d'un air buté.

- tu l'auras voulu, je réplique de mon ton indifférent.

- Que... qu'est ce que tu vas faire, me demande Lise mal assuré tout à coup.

Je lui souris et je me lève, heureusement nous sommes au fond de la classe tout comme mon cousin, qui lui se trouve aussi au font mais à l'autre bout.

- Remus est ce que tu as compris le cours de métamorphose? je lui demande tranquillement.

- oui bien sur, ne me dit pas que toi non, je ne te croirais pas! s'exclame t-il en me souriant.

- ben moi sa va, c'est Lise, et avec Lily on a beau lui expliqué, je n'arrive pas à voir ou elle bloque! Tu voudrais pas tenter de lui expliquer vite fait?

- oui bien sur, on échange nos places quelques minutes le temps que je lui explique sa te va?

- oui c'est parfait merci!

Je prend donc place à côté de Pettigrow qui ronfle profondément sur la table. Et je suis du regard mon cousin qui se dirige vers mes deux meilleures amies, l'une devient rouge pivoine, pendant que l'autre me lance un regard me disant que je vais avoir droit à un petit sermonage en règle!

Je regarde pendant quelques minutes, les différentes teinte que prend Lise au contact de Remus. C'est vrai qu'il ferait un joli couple tout les deux, mais pour sa il faudrait qu'il réussisse à affronter sa peur d'être rejeté. J'ai la tête appuyé contre mes bras, eux même posé sur la table, on pourrait presque croire que je dors! Potter se retourne soudain vers moi!

- Remus tu voudrais pas... Conor? s'exclame t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- j'ai pris la place de Remus le temps qu'il explique la métamorphose à Lise, je lui répond d'un ton égal.

- Conor?? C'est pas beau de mentir! Sa m'étonnerais que Swan ai des difficultés en métamorphose, dit la voix de Black.

C'est pourquoi je ne prend pas la peine de répondre, ce type m'indiffère de plus en plus, c'est dingue quand même. Comment est ce qu'une personne peu m'indifférer à ce point, qu'il m'énerve c'est une chose, mais de l'indifférence pure est dure...

Bref, je profite du fait que Remus revient pour m'échapper, et rejoindre ma place où je retrouve Lily au bout du fou rire, et Lise plus rouge que jamais.

- alors se cours particulier de métamorphose t'a plu? je questionne innocemment.

Si elle pouvait me tuer avec juste un regard je serais certainement morte dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais elle se contente de me répondre avec le peu de self control qui lui reste pour ne pas me sauter dessus et me tuer!

- oui, je te remercie beaucoup Sarah!

- cela dit, je dis soudain rêveuse, c'est vrai que s'il était un peu moins volage, vous feriez un très joli couple tous les deux.

- Sarah sa suffit, s'exclame Lily, elle va virer au violet si tu continues.

- pour une fois que je ne dis pas sa pour l'embarrasser, je répond toujours dans la lune.

- de toute façon je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui alors arrêté de m'en parler s'il vous plait, réplique Lise qui reprend peu à peu sa couleur d'origine.

- je crois ma petite Lise que tu te voiles la face, et depuis bien plus longtemps que tu le penses. Tu as le béguin pour mon cousin depuis la troisième année, mais tu ne t'es rendu compte de tes sentiments pour lui qu'à partir de la cinquième année. Même si je pense qu'il faut qu'il mette un peu d'ordre dans sa tête avant d'entamer une relation stable, je pense aussi sincèrement que vous formeriez un très beau couple. Le tout est d'attendre le moment ou il se rendra compte que certaines personnes ne pense pas comme la plupart des gens et son capable d'accepter certaines chose par amour.

- quoi? me questionne Lily, de quoi parles-tu?

- rien t'inquiète elle doit être encore dans son petit monde, répond Lise. Tu sais bien que quand elle est dans cet état là il ne faut pas trop chercher à comprendre.

- oui tu as raison, répond Lily un peu songeuse. Mais je maintient le fait que vouloir sortir avec un maraudeur, Serpentard de surcroît et don juan est un risque que tu ne devrais pas essayer de tenter Lise, je n'ai aucune envi de te voir comme toutes ses filles qui se font tant d'illusions en sortant avec l'un d'entre eux.

- je suppose que vous avez raison, abdique Lise, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai essayé de l'oublier en sortant avec quelques autres garçons. Mais comme vous avez vu rien ne marche, j'ai l'impression que plus j'essais de m'en éloigner, moins j'y arrive, il y a toujours quelques chose qui me fait penser à lui.

- c'est vrai que se ne doit pas être facile, répond Lily, mais nous sommes là pour t'aider, et puis comme la si bien dit Sarah, il n'est pas près pour une relation stable. Et fait lui confiance, c'est son cousin, et personne dans le château ne le connaît mieux que Sarah!

- je suppose que vous avez raison tout les deux, dit Lise d'un ton fataliste, mais au moins cela m'a permis de rêver un peu...

* * *

voilà!! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!! et oui déjà, mais c'est comme sa la suite pour dans une semaine, actuellement je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre, sauf si je décide que finalement quelques chapitres en plus ne ferais pas de mal, mais normalement non!

bref ne me tué pas sinon vous n'aurais pas la suite!! au fait?? la relation Sarah/ Sirius vous plait?? et sa ne fait que commencer!

allez à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures, de nos quatre serpentards, avec nos trois gryffondors bisous tout le monde et je veux plein de reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: un faible pour James Potter

bonsoir tout le monde!!

chose promise chose du, voici le new chapitre bonne lecture!

* * *

**chapitre 3: un faible pour James Potter…**

- l'amour est incontrôlable, c'est une force et pas une faiblesse Lise, c'est la seule chose qu'il ne faut pas que tu oublies, je dis simplement.

- non mais tu en as d'autre des comme sa, s'exclame mon autre meilleure amie.

- c'est un peu comme Lily, je dis à l'attention de Lise, soudainement prise d'une inspiration.

- comment sa comme moi? réplique avec vigueur Lily.

- depuis le tout premier jour dans le Poudlard express elle avait déjà catalogué James Potter comme un crétin égocentrique.

- et c'est exactement ce qu'il est, réplique Lily avec force.

- mais si tu remarques bien, les vraies disputes n'ont commencé qu'en cinquième année, lorsque James lui a demandé de devenir sa petite amie.

- c'était uniquement pour m'ajouter à sa liste de conquête, et il était hors de question que j'accepte! répond Lily fièrement.

- et depuis tout est prétexte à lui hurler dessus, je continu imperturbable.

- c'est parce qu'il fait sans arrêt des blagues stupides, et je suis préfète il faut bien que je l'arrête! se défend Lily.

- l'arrêter dans ses tentatives de blagues et autres méfait oui, Lily, je dis d'un ton neutre, mais lui hurler dessus quand il te demande de sortir avec toi, ou l'ignorer royalement quand il est avec une autre fille, ou simplement l'accuser injustement de te suivre quand tu le croises dans un couloir, sa ce n'est pas ton devoir de préfète!

- mais...

- non Lily, Sarah a raison, réplique Lise, je veux bien que tu t'emportes quand il fait une bêtise, mais se qui n'est pas normal c'est ton... acharnement contre lui.

- je pense, et pour une fois Lily, tu vas te taire et écouter ce que j'ai a te dire jusqu'au bout, je dis d'un ton sans réplique. Je pense que malgré toi tu as développer au cours des quatre premières année de scolarité de forts sentiments pour lui. Et lorsqu'il a commencé a sortir avec d'autres filles, tu as eut comme un sentiment de peine en toi, mais tu n'as pas su de quoi il s'agissait. Mais plus les années ont passées et plus tu le ressentais lorsque tu le voyais avec d'autres filles. Et je dois dire que le fais qu'il sorte avec autant de filles différentes n'a pas arrangé la chose, je pense que ça l'a même empiré, mais malgré tout tu maintenais tes sentiments bien caché en toi, en faisant preuve d'indifférence à son égard.

- je ne vois pas très bien ou sa nous mène, me dit Lily toujours aussi buté.

- et moi je crois au contraire que tu vois très bien où on arrive, je dis calmement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour vérifier l'heure, mais il nous reste encore quelques minutes avant la fin du cours.

- tout à véritablement changé en cinquième année, je reprends calmement, quand il t'a demandé de sortir avec toi simplement pour qu'il est une nouvelle petite amie. Et c'est là que tu as voulu lui faire mal, le faire souffrir comme il te faisait souffrir depuis quelques années, tu l'as donc rejeté. Toi tu as fait ce qu'aucune fille avant toi n'avait osé faire, tu l'as repoussé, au début il a pris sa comme un défit personnel, et les façons de te le demander de plus en plus grotesque, pendant que toi tu le repoussais de plus en plus violemment, je pense aussi que ta dispute avec Rogue n'y a pas était pour rien non plus. Mais si tu regardes bien lorsque nous sommes rentré en sixième année, tu t'étais fait à l'idée que Rogue ne pourrais plus être ton ami, et Potter lui, il a agit différemment. Il te le demandait de sortir avec lui de façon normale, en espérant à chaque fois que tu acceptes sa proposition, et pas pour t'ajouter à sa liste des conquêtes, ni pour se vanter de t'avoir fait céder, mais parce que tu lui plais vraiment. Tu crois vraiment qu'un garçon aussi populaire que lui s'entêterais aussi longtemps par simple défit? tu n'es pas stupide Lily, et si tu réfléchis bien tu comprendras que j'ai raison. Il n'agit plus par défit, mais par amour, et toi que fais tu? Tu n'agis pas normalement lorsqu'il est là, et tu le fais souffrir par rancœur. Tu lui fais autant du mal que tu t'en fais à toi même. Et il n'y a que toi pour tout arrêter, il ne tient qu'à toi d'être enfin heureuse avec le garçon que ton cœur à choisi.

Ma longue tirade fini, je reste le visage impassible en train fixer Lily qui n'en crois visiblement pas ses yeux, la sonnerie de la fin du cours retenti. Pendant que tout les élèves rangent leur affaire et sortent, Lily elle reprend enfin l'usage de la parole.

- vous délirez complètement toute les deux, nous dit-elle avec vigueur. Jamais vous m'entendez, jamais je ne sortirais avec un crétin, arrogant, égocentrique, et don juan dans son genre.

Elle quitte rapidement la salle de cours, pendant que je range tranquillement mes affaires.

- tu crois pas qu'on y a été un peu fort? me questionne Lise.

- non ne t'en fait pas, je lui réponds, il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place, et je pense que d'ici ce soir ou demain matin, elle reviendra vers nous. Laissons lui juste un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle, et se faire à cette idée, tu viens on va manger.

On sort de la salle de classe et on se dirige vers la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Dans un des couloirs, les maraudeurs sont là, Lise baisse la tête un peu rouge puisque qui dit maraudeurs, dit Remus. Moi comme d'habitude je préfère les ignorer, d'une part parce que à par mon cousin, les autres je ne les aime pas, et d'autre part, si j'entendais parler d'une de leur blague et que j'en informais pas Lily, elle me tuerais sur place!

Comme j'ai faim et que je n'ai pas envi de mourir prématurément autant ignorer ce groupe dans sa globalité.

En entrant dans la grande salle, nous ne voyons Lily nulle part, se qui ne m'étonne pas du tout, mais Lise commence à regretter un peu. Et malheureusement pour moi, je suis donc harcelé de questions en tout genre...

-franchement mais où est elle? me questionne t-elle.

- pour la quinzième fois en moins de dix minutes, je lui réponds lasse, je n'en sais strictement rien!

- mais que peut-elle bien fabriquer à la fin? elle ne peut pas sauter un repas quand même? questionne encore Lise.

- Lise, je dis le plus calmement possible, si tu continues, je vais moi aussi m'évanouir dans la nature sans laisser de trace c'est clair?

- mais enfin calme toi, me dit-elle surprise, si je ne peux même plus poser de question maintenant!

- quoi? tu plaisantes depuis que nous sommes entré dans la grande salle tu me harcèles de questions, je te le dis une dernière fois. Elle a besoin d'y voir plus clair et si tu veux mon avis on ne va pas la revoir avant ce soir!

- ok, pas besoin de t'énerver comme sa! bougonne Lise.

- tien et si pour changer de sujet on parlait un peu de toi, je lui propose gentiment.

- oh non pas question, s'exclame t-elle avec vigueur, pour une fois que Lily n'est pas là pour m'en empêcher on va plutôt parler un peu de toi.

- de moi? je demande surprise, il n'y a rien a dire sur moi tu le sais bien.

- je te parie qu'il y a au contraire beaucoup à découvrir! s'exclame t-elle joyeuse tout à coup.

- si tu le dis, vas y je t'écoute, je lui dis de mon habituel ton détaché.

- tu n'as pas une personne qui te plait dans cet immense château? me demande t-elle.

- ... non

- allons, il doit bien y avoir un garçon, qui te plait, que tu trouves mignon? insiste t-elle.

- ben... non je vois pas.

- et celui de Serdaigle avec qui tu discutais de temps en temps, comment il s'appelle déjà?? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcil, ah oui Bryan Smith.

- et bien quoi Smith? je demande sans grande conviction.

- et bien dit moi comment tu le trouves? insiste-elle un peu agacé.

- il est gentil.

- et... c'est tout, il est simplement gentil, tu ne le trouves pas mignon? me demande Lise stupéfaite.

- ouais peut être j'en sais rien, je dis d'un air détaché, il est trop collant, toujours en train de stresser pour un devoir qu'il n'a pas encore fait et qui est à faire pour dans un mois... bref tu vois le genre c'est un Serdaigle.

- oui, je vois, et ... attends on va agir différemment, je vais te faire voir différent garçon tu vas me dire ce que tu en penses physiquement d'accord?

- oui si ça t'amuse, je finis pas dire.

Et c'est comme ça que pendant toute notre pose de midi, elle me montre différent garçon et moi je dois lui dire se que j'en pense. Mais je pensais qu'elle s'arrêterait là, mais non, elle a continué en classe, pendant les interclasse, et tout le repas du soir. Je crois que sa a été ma punition pour avoir tout dit à Lily... ou alors j'ai vraiment été méchante dans une autre vie, bref lorsque nous entrons dans la salle commune j'aperçois Lily.

Ni une, ni deux je lui saute littéralement dans les bras, tant pis si pour une fois je me fais remarqué, je m'en fiche.

- Lily! je m'exclame joyeusement, je t'en pris ne me laisse plus jamais seule avec Lise, s'il te plait je te promet que je vais essayer de ne plus t'embêter avec Potter c'est promis.

Lily me regarde stupéfaite, et tourne la tête vers Lise, qui a un air innocent sur le visage.

- c'est pas vrai sa, commence Lily, je m'absente une demi journée, et il faut que tu rendes notre petite Sarah complètement folle!

- mais j'ai rien fait, réplique Lise faussement offusqué.

- alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle est dans cet état, dit le moi, ordonne gentiment Lily.

- elle a pas arrêté de vouloir que je lui dise se que je pense de tel ou tel garçon, tout le temps, elle ne c'est pas arrêté une minute, j'en peu plus...

Et là, contre toute attente, Lily éclate de rire suivit de près par Lise, bande de traîtresse...

- salut Sarah! s'exclame une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour constater que c'est Olivier Wood un garçon gentil et mignon de notre classe et de notre maison aussi.

- salut... Olivier, je réponds pas très sure de moi.

- euh... voilà je voulais te demander si... enfin si tu voulais bien venir à la sorti de Prés au Lard dimanche prochain avec moi?

- oh, oui pourquoi pas, je lui réponds en souriant.

- c'est cool, alors euh... on se retrouve Dimanche dans le hall sa te va? me demande t-il en me rendant mon sourire.

- oui se sera très bien, à plus tard alors?

- oui, me dit -il en repartant avec ses amis à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

C'est en me retournant vers Lily et Lise que je les vois toutes les deux en train de me regarder avec insistance.

- quoi? je leur demande.

- Olivier viens de t'inviter à la prochaine sorti à Prés au Lard, et toi tu nous demande ce qu'il y a ? s'écrit Lise. J'ai passé toute la journée à lui montrer des garçons à chaque fois c'est ouais bof, peut être, ça va... et j'en passe.

- que veux tu ma pauvre Lise, il suffisait que tu lui montres Olivier, ou Black pour qu'il y ai des réactions, se moque gentiment Lily.

Je me réveille soudain ai-je bien entendu se que j'ai entendu? elle a pas oser dire une chose pareille.

- que viens faire Black dans cette histoire? je questionne Lily brusquement.

- et bien, tu le détestes, tu lui aurais dis d'autre truc que ouais, ou encore bof, je me trompe? me dit-elle.

- non, c'est vrai... mais évite de m'en parler s'il te plait. Et sinon, toi, tu es toujours du même avis à propos de Potter? je la questionne prudemment.

- et bien pour tout vous dire, commence t-elle, je pense que vous n'avez peut être pas tout à fait tort. Dans un sens, il m'énerve toujours autant, mais je ne peux pas nier qu'il est un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, même si je ne suis pas encore prête à céder à ses avances.

- c'est déjà un bon début que tu avoues enfin, je lui réponds d'un ton rêveur.

- oui, au moins essai d'agir normalement lorsqu'il vient te parler, lui dit Lise avec douceur. Et peut être que comme sa tu arriveras mieux à le connaître, et tu verras que sa ira tout seul après!

* * *

voilà voilou!! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!! j'espère que sa vous a plu??

alors?? je veux des petites reviews... plein de petites reviews!

la suite pour mardi soir prochain, en espérant que j'aurais enfin fini la fic, car je ne l'ai pas beaucoup avancé cette semaine!!

gros bisous tout le monde!


	4. Chapter 4: indifférence

bonsoir tout le monde!

chose promise voici le new chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira! bonne lecture!

* * *

**chapitre 4: l'indifférence ...**

C'est ainsi que le week end arriva, entre discutions sérieuses, devoirs à rendre, et surcharge de travail. Je me réveille le samedi matin, d'une humeur morose, et je m'aperçois très vite que le temps est tout aussi morose que moi. En effet il fait gris, et les gros nuages noir que je vois à l'horizon ne m'annonce rien de bon pour cette journée. Je rejoins la grandes salle quelques minutes plus tard, les maraudeurs sont déjà en train de faire des blagues aux personnes qui ont le malheur de passer près d'eux. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur, et comme Lily et Lise sont un peu plus loin, je n'ai d'autre choix que de passer près d'eux. Évidement ils ne tentent rien sur moi, pourtant il me semble avoir aperçu Black la main sur sa baguette près à me lancer un sort... se serait -il enfin aperçu à quel point il m'indiffère?? Mais je pense que rien que le fait d'être la cousine de Remus l'a retenu, je ne pense pas qu'il oserait s'opposer à Remus. Je rejoins donc mes amies tout en ignorant les Serpentard dans leur ensemble, je m'assois tranquillement et je commence mon petit déjeuné.

- bonjour à toi aussi Sarah!! s'exclame Lily.

- oh!! mais tu nous fait enfin l'honneur de ta présence, me taquine Lise.

- bonjour les filles, je leur réponds tristement.

Elles se regardent intrigué pendant que je me contente de finir mon repas. Je soupire, je ne sais pas se qu'il m'arrive aujourd'hui, mais on dirait presque que la fin du monde est arrivé rien qu'en me regardant...

- Sarah!! tu as fini ton petit déjeuné? me questionne Lise.

- oui, oui, j'ai fini je lui réponds toujours sans grand enthousiasme.

- bien alors suis nous tout de suite, m'ordonne Lily, en se levant.

Je n'ai d'autre choix que de les suivre, puisque qu'elles sont déjà en train de me tirer hors de la grande salle sous les regards curieux de quelques élèves.

Comme il ne fais pas beau dehors à mon plus grand malheur d'ailleurs elles m'entraînent dans un couloir peu fréquenté. Je m'assois sur un rebord de fenêtre et je regarde la pluie tombé inlassablement en attendant que l'une d'elles se décident à prendre la parole.

- Sarah, est ce que sa va? me questionne gentiment Lise.

Mais avant même d'avoir pu formulé une réponse, quelqu'un d'autre répond à ma place.

- bien sur que non elle ne va pas bien! il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer!

Je me tourne vers la personne à qui appartient cette voix, il s'agit de Rogue! J'avais complètement oublié que je devais lui donner des cours d'enchantement, heureusement se n'est pas encore tout à fait l'heure, mais au moins plus vite nous aurons commencé plus vite se sera fini!

- tien, bonjour Rogue, nous y allons? je lui demande courtoisement mais toujours aussi morose.

- oui c'est une bonne idée, comme ça j'aurais plus de temps pour apporter quelques modifications à mon devoir de potion que le professeur Slughorn nous a demandé pour la semaine prochaine.

Et c'est ainsi que en compagnie de Rogue je me dirige dans une salle désaffecter, pendant plus de trois heures je l'aide à comprendre certain enchantement, et ce n'est que vers une heure moins le quart de l'après midi qu'on se sépare pour rejoindre chacun de notre côté la grande salle. Mes amies m'ont attendu pour manger, je leur explique vaguement se que j'apprends à Rogue durant la matinée et que se sera certainement même heure même endroit la semaine prochaine. Bien sur mon entrée presque simultanée avec Severus Rogue n'est pas passé inaperçu au yeux de tout le monde, et encore moins aux yeux de mon cher cousin, mais après tout cela ne le regarde en aucune manière. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui devrais des comptes, je ne le regarde pas avec autant de suspicion quand c'est lui qui se promène avec une fille! Mais il va falloir que je sois plus prudente, parce que si jamais il vient à apprendre que Olivier m'a donné rendez vous pour une journée à Pré au Lard demain...

Une fois mon repas fini, Lily et Lise m'entraîne jusqu'à la bibliothèque ou une montagne de devoir nous attends! Je suis tout de même assez étonné de tout finir avant mes deux amies. C'est pourquoi je les laisse finir tranquillement pendant que je rejoins le même couloir désert de ce matin, et je m'installe à la fenêtre pour regarder la pluie tomber, mon front collé contre le carreau.

Il n'y a pas âme qui vive dehors, avec un temps pareil ce n'est pas étonnant, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis resté à regarder la pluie tomber seule, dans ce couloir. Se n'est que lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule que je réalise qu'il se fait tard, puisqu'il fait déjà nuit.

Je regarde la personne qui à bien pu me trouver ici, pour m'apercevoir que ce n'est autre que mon cousin suivit de près par ses trois copains.

- Sarah que fais tu là toute seule? me questionne Remus avec douceur.

Je lève mon regard vers lui, et je le regarde droit dans les yeux, il a des cernes épouvantable, je jette un regard vers la fenêtre pour constater que la lune n'est pas pleine, mais dans quelques jours se sera le cas, et il sera obligé d'endurer toutes ses souffrances seul.

- tu devrais allez te reposer Remus, je lui réponds dans un souffle à peine audible, parce que dans quelques jours tu auras besoins de toutes tes forces!

Je lui donne un léger baiser sur la joue avant de descendre de la fenêtre et de partir sans un regard en arrière.

- dit moi Remus, commence Sirius agacé, c'est quoi son problème à ta cousine?

Remus se retourne vers son ami en fronçant les sourcils.

- qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? le questionne à son tour Remus.

- tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler!! réplique Sirius, elle est ... bizarre, et quand elle est avec toi, sa va, mais elle ne parle qu'avec toi, elle nous ignore nous, comme si on la dégoûtait!

- je ne pense pas que se soit sa le problème Sirius, s'amuse James.

- que veux tu dire par là, s'étonne Peter.

- je pense que Sirius en a tout simplement marre d'être transparent lorsqu'elle est là, répond James. Vous remarquerez mes chers amis, qu'à chaque fois elle évite de parler avec Sirius, et pire même, lorsqu'il lui pose une question elle ne lui répond même pas! bref, elle se contente d'ignorer notre cher Patmol, se qui est un exploit en soit vous ne trouvez pas?

- tu divagues complètement mon pauvre Cornedru, se sont tes bois qui doivent te peser trop sur la tête les jours où tu te transformes!! s'exclame un Sirius passablement énervé.

- je pense, commence Remus pour couper court à tous ses enfantillage, qu'elle ne vous aimez pas beaucoup, tout simplement.

- et... c'est sensé nous réconforter? questionne Peter.

- non, lui répond Remus, c'était juste a titre d'information, Sarah est une personne complexe, très renfermé sur elle même, et très peu sûre d'elle. Les seule personne à avoir percé sa carapace, et à la comprendre un minimum, se sont ses deux amies, Lily et Lise. Du fait qu'elle soit très renfermé, et qu'elle se fait le plus discrète possible, peu de personne s'intéressent à elle.

- il y a aussi le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'un garçon essai de lui parler tu le fais fuire avant qu'il ai eut le temps d'y penser! s'exclame joyeusement James. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de la laisser vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend?

- non, les quelques crétins qui on eut le malheur de réussir à l'approcher l'ont rendu encore plus renfermé que se qu'elle ne l'était déjà! réplique sèchement Remus. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous ne la connaissez pas, ce n'est pas une fille quelconque et ordinaire qui après une mauvaise expérience se relève et continu d'avancer. Sarah est bien plus complexe que vous ne pouvez l'imaginez, et je ne laisserais personne lui refaire du mal!

--

Je rentre dans la salle commune pour retrouver mes meilleures amies assises près du feu en plein travail de sortilège.

- Sarah!! s'exclame Lise, tu peux nous sauver la vie?? je ne comprend absolument pas le devoir que le professeur Flintwick nous a donné à faire cela fait bien une heure que je planche dessus et Lily bloque aussi!

Je souris amusé et je m'installe à côté d'elle pour leur expliquer. au bout de quelques minutes je vois ou elles bloque et je leur explique leur erreur.

- bon!! puisque nous avons enfin compris le pourquoi du comment, on va pouvoir allez manger, on rédigera le devoir plus tard en rentrant, nous dit Lily.

Ce qui est une bonne chose puisque mon ventre commencé à crier famine, tout comme celui de Lise a en juger par la vitesse à laquelle elle a rangé toutes ses affaires...

En entrant dans la grande salle je croise très brièvement le regard de mon cousin, mais je n'y fais pas très attention, bien trop occupé à regarder mes pieds pour que personne ne puisse me remarquer. Le repas se passe comme d'habitude dans la bonne humeur, mais sur le chemin de retour vers notre salle commune nous tombons sur les maraudeurs au grand complet!

- tiens bonsoir mesdemoiselles!! s'exclame joyeusement Potter.

-... bonsoir, dit Lise hésitante comme toujours devant Remus.

- bonsoir Potter, répond Lily.

Moi je ne réponds pas, je les ai vu il y a à peine quelques heures je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais leur répondre. Quoique ... se n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre, mais sur les quatre il y en a un que j'adore, mon cousin évidement, un que je déteste, Black, qui d'autre voyons!! Un qui je dois dire m'amuse un peu, James , et un qui me parait trop craintif, Peter. Autrement dit se n'est pas vraiment l'heure de l'éloge des maraudeurs, si leur groupies savaient un quart de se que je pense d'eux... Je serais morte dans d'atroces souffrances à l'heure qu'il est... Cela fait au moins dix bonnes minutes que je suis planté là au milieu du couloir dans mes pensées avec comme seule compagnie les maraudeurs et mes deux amies, il seraient d'ailleurs peut être temps que j'écoute un peu se qu'il se dit.

-... alors ? demande James, tu es d'accord?

Je regarde autour de moi pour constater que Lily n'a pas encore sauté à la gorge de James, mais surtout que la question que James vient de poser m'était apparemment destinée puisque tout le monde me regarde.

- euh... tu peux répéter s'il te plait je n'ai pas vraiment... écouté, je dis tout bas.

Lise et Lily éclate de rire pendant que James, et Peter ont l'air dépité, Black agacé et Remus amusé. Une fois calmé Lily m'explique rapidement que les maraudeurs aimeraient passer la journée avec nous, Lise et Lily ont déjà accepté.

- c'est cool sa les filles vous allez vous amuser à jouer aux maraudeuses, je dis en rigolant.

- alors est ce qu'on peut avoir t'a réponse maintenant? demande sèchement Sirius Black.

Je tourne les talons, et je commence a avancer dans le couloir en direction de la salle commune.

- désolé, je dis sans me retourner avant que l'un d'entre eux me rattrape, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, mais amusez vous bien vous tous!

Lorsque les filles sont rentrées dans notre dortoir une demi heure plus tard, Lise était très rêveuse, et Lily un peu nerveuse, une fois que je les ai rassuré, je leur ai demandé de tenir les maraudeurs à distance de moi pendant la journée, je n'ai pas envi que Olivier ai des problèmes à cause de moi. C'est un gentil garçon, et les maraudeurs y tomberaient dessus avant même d'avoir eut le temps de dire Quidditch!

Je me couchais de bonne heure se soir là, il allez me falloir des forces pour pouvoir affronter la journée du lendemain, mais surtout évité d'être vu de mon cousin ou de l'un de ses copains! Même si le fait que les filles passent la journée avec eux, et vont essayer de les éloigner de moi, ce n'est pas sûr qu'elles y parviennent...

* * *

voilà voilou!!

c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!! alors comment vous avez trouvé?? bien? pas bien?

j'arrête? je continu?? a vous de me dire, si vous voulez que je continu... et bien moi je veux des reviews!! si j'en ai sufisement je publi le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, mardi soir!! bisous à tous!


	5. Chapter 5: couple et amitié

bonsoir tout le monde!

voici comme promis le new chapitre merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!! bonne lecture!

* * *

**chapitre 5: couple et amitié…**

Voilà le jour de mon rendez vous à pré au lard avec Olivier, je suis un peu nerveuse quand même, j'ai un peu peur de me retrouver à un moment donné face à un des maraudeurs. Olivier ne mérite pas de devoir subir les blagues douteuses des maraudeurs. Cela fait près d'une heure que je suis réveillé mais je suis toujours incapable de me lever de mon lit, si jamais je ne vais pas à se rendez vous, Olivier seras déçu, mais en même temps, si je décide d'y aller, je prends le risque de lui attirer des ennuis.

C'est une Lily presque hystérique qui réussit à me sortir de mon lit, je me retrouve donc face à mes deux meilleures amis. Lily est une vrai pile électrique, elle court partout dans le dortoir à la recherche de… je ne sais même pas quoi d'ailleurs!! Et Lise est tranquillement assise sur son lit en attendant que la tornade Lily se calme. Je vais donc m'asseoir à côté de Lise.

- tu sais , je lui dis calmement, même s'ils vous ont proposé de passer la journée à Pré au lard avec eux, je ne voudrais pas non plus que tu te fasses trop d'illusion concernant mon cousin.

- que veux tu dire par là? Me questionne t-elle.

- se que je veux dire, c'est que malgré les apparences, Remus est un garçon qui ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux autres, si tu veux un jour construire quelques chose avec lui, le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de commencer par apprendre à le connaitre vraiment, devient son ami au début, parce qu'il ne cherchera rien d'autre pour l'instant. Il ne cherche pas de relation durable, mais si tu deviens son ami, et qu'il se laisse approché, là, tu pourras commencer quelque chose avec lui.

- merci Sarah, me dit -elle, je veux dire, c'est ton cousin, et tu y es très attaché, je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas que je l'approche…

- non, se n'est pas sa, je le coupe, je tiens beaucoup à mon cousin c'est vrai, mais je tiens beaucoup à toi aussi, et s'il te fait du mal il le regrettera, je ne tiens pas à se qu'il te considère comme l'une de ses conquêtes. Mais dit toi que se qui est valable dans un sens est valable dans l'autre, si tu lui fait du mal tu le regretteras, parce que malgré les apparence c'est quelqu'un de fragile. Bon je te laisse je vais calmer la tornade Lily!

Je laisse donc Lise aller prendre sa douche pendant que je me retrouve donc seule avec Lily toujours en train de cherche une chose apparemment introuvable, elle est carrément sous son lit.

- Lily!! Que cherches -tu ? Je lui demande innocemment.

Elle relève la tête vers moi suspicieusement.

- pourquoi me demandes tu sa?

- on ne répond pas à une question, par une autre question Lily, je dis toujours calme.

- et bien, me dit-elle en se relevant, j'ai perdu mon devoir de sortilège qu'on a rédigé hier soir en rentrant, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard??

Je rigole doucement, se qui je dois dire n'a pas l'air de lui plaire beaucoup!!

- se ne serais pas celui que tu as rangé dans ton livre de sortilège, hier soir justement? Je lui demande en souriant.

Elle se dirige à toute allure vers son livre est constate effectivement qu'il y a bien son devoir de sortilège. Elle s'assoit donc complètement dépité sur son lit, je la rejoins tranquillement et m'assois à côté d'elle.

- comment… commence t-elle, je ne comprends pas se qu'il m'arrive…

- je pense que tu es simplement un peu nerveuse, je veux dire c'est tout à fait normal, tu as prétendu le détester pendant tant d'années, que le simple fait d'avoir parlé normalement avec lui hier soir, et de devoir passer la journée avec lui aujourd'hui te mets dans tout tes états!

- j'en sais rien, me confit -elle, et si jamais il redevenait un crétin arrogant…

- et bien, s'il redevenait un crétin arrogant, tu auras au moins eut la réponse à la question que tu te poses! Je lui réponds.

- que veux tu dire, s'offusque t-elle.

- t'énerve pas, je sais très bien, que tu te demandes si oui ou non c'est une bonne idée de passer la journée avec lui, même si ses copains sont là il va tout faire pour essayer de se rapprocher de toi. Et c'est une bonne chose, au moins tu auras enfin l'occasion de voir si oui ou non c'est un crétin arrogant, tu ne penses pas?

- oui, tu as sans doute raison… et toi alors? Pas trop nerveuse? Me questionne t-elle.

- nerveuse non, j'ai seulement un peu peur de rencontrer mon cousin ou un de ses copains, se serait une catastrophe pour Olivier, il aurait à subir les mauvais tour de mon cousin…

- ne t'inquiète pas, on les tiendra à distance de vous, me dit-elle pour me rassurer.

C'est donc vers dix heure que je descends avec Lily et Lise dans le hall, les maraudeurs sont là au grand complet, et j'aperçois également Olivier un peu plus loin heureusement il ne m'a pas encore vu.

Remus et ses copains se dirige vers nous, les filles deviennent un peu nerveuse.

- bonjour tout le monde, je dis en souriant pour qu'elles se reprennent.

- coucou Sarah! S'exclame joyeusement Remus, bonjour, Lise et bonjour Lily.

-salut les filles, s'exclame à son tour James.

- salut… les filles dit timidement Peter.

- salut, dit Black en souriant à Lily et Lise.

Tien, aujourd'hui il m'ignore… et en plus il sourit à Lise et Lily, qu'Est-ce qu'il croit, qu'elles sont comme leurs groupies!! Il se fait des idées, elles ne sont pas du genre à s'évanouir, quand il leurs sourit… je vous jure ce mec est un phénomène, il pense sérieusement que toutes les filles de Poudlard sont prêtent à tout pour ses beaux yeux! C'est lui le plus crétin de tous sérieusement…

- bonjour les garçons s'exclame Lise et Lily.

- alors dit moi Sarah, questionne Remus, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui?

- Remus, je dis d'un ton lasse, quoique je fasse je ne vois pas en quoi sa peut te regarder.

- ben justement sa me regarde, j'ai promis à tes parents de veiller sur toi!! Me dit-il sur la défensive.

- je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, je sais parfaitement me défendre toute seule, je m'exclame.

- ah oui, tu veux peut être qu'un autre te fasse comme en première année… commence t-il en s'arrêtant soudain.

- qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé en première année? questionne James, en fronçant les sourcils.

-absolument rien, je réponds durement, en regardant mon cousin d'un œil noir.

C'est à se moment là que choisi Olivier pour venir me rejoindre, j'ignore si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais sa aura au moins le mérite, de m'éloigner de mon cousin.

- Sarah tu es prête? Me questionne Olivier gentiment.

- oui je viens tout de suite, je lui réponds en souriant, passez une bonne après midi les filles, je dis avant de partir avec Olivier sans un regard pour mon traitre de cousin.

Je m'éloigne donc avec Olivier qui n'a apparemment rien remarqué, et nous nous baladons toute la journée dans pré au lard, et pour couronner le tout je n'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un maraudeur de la journée, c'est déjà une bonne chose, on rejoint donc notre salle commune ou j'ai un choc en y rentrant…

--

Je regarde ma petite Sarah partir avec Wood sans un regard pour moi, c'est ma faute, jamais j'aurais du lui rappeler cet évènement, même Lily et Lise ne sont pas au courant de cette histoire.

- Est-ce que tu vas nous dire à la fin de quoi il s'agit Remus, me demande James.

- désolé, mais je ne peux pas, je leur réponds.

- pourquoi? Demande Peter.

- parce que se n'est tout simplement pas à moi d'en parler, je réponds doucement, c'est à Sarah de le faire si elle en a envi.

- bon c'est pas que la discussion m'ennuis, dit Sirius, mais il me semble qu'il faudrait y aller.

Oui, allons-y, je dis simplement. La journée se passe plutôt bien, nous prenons le temps de discuter longuement avec les filles, et Lily et James se rapprochent beaucoup. J'aimerais pouvoir en faire de même avec Lise mais avec ma condition de loup garou, je préfère que nous soyons ami. Elle serait complètement dégouté de moi, et elle me rejetterais, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Peter mange tout se qui lui tombe sous la main comme à son habitude, quand à Sirius, je ne sais pas se qu'il prépare mais je plain le malheureux à qui sa mauvaise blague est destiné.

Il a était songeur tout la journée, il n'a même pas remarqué les jolie filles qui lui tourné autour… cela me parait un peu étrange quand même.

Nous sommes rentré assez tôt de Pré au lard, et les filles nous ont invité à passer un petit moment en leur compagnie, se que c'est empressé d'accepter James…

Nous sommes donc dans la tour de Gryffondor, devant la cheminée de leur salle commune, sur le canapé et nous discutons joyeusement avec les filles.

--

Je n'arrive pas a en croire mes yeux, et vu la réaction d'Olivier, je dirais que lui non plus!

- je rêve pas? Me demande t-il soudain, je suis bien en train de voir Lily discuter et Rigoler avec … Potter?

- … non, tu ne rêve pas je lui réponds incertaine.

- bon… j'ai passé une journée vraiment super, commence t-il, et toi?

- oui c'étais très bien, je dis en lui souriant franchement, le but étant de me détourner des maraudeurs, et surtout de Black qui venait de me repérer.

- je voudrais… j'aimerais savoir… baguait t-il soudain.

- oui quoi donc??

Et avant même de m'en rendre compte il m'embrassait, se n'est pas désagréable… c'est juste que je n'ai pas cette sensation… je ne sens pas mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine, je ne ressens aucun fourmillement, pas de papillons dans le ventre, … rien.

Je le repousse doucement, je ne veux pas le froisser, ou le peiner.

- je suis désolé, Olivier, mais… je ne te vois qu'en temps qu'ami, et rien d'autre.

- ok, j'ai compris, me répond t-il un peu déçu, on reste ami alors?

- oui, avec plaisir, je lui dis soulagé en souriant, je te laisse, passe une bonne soirée.

Je lui fais une bise sur la joue avant de traverser la salle commune et de rejoindre mon dortoir sans un regard pour mes amies, mon cousin et ses copains.

* * *

voila voilou c'est la fin de cette histoire...

non je rigole prochain chapitre mardi soir prochain, j'espère que sa vous a plu!!

Que prépare Sirius Black d'après vous?? et qu'elle est cette histoire en première année... tant de question encore à éllucider! bref bonne soirée et a mardi prochain si vous n'oubliez pas de me laisser beaucoup de reviews biensur!bisous tout le monde!


	6. Chapter 6: un petit problème de fourrure

bonsoir tout le monde!!

bon ok j'ai quelques heures de retard pour poster le new chapitre!! mais comprenez moi, j'étais au concert de James Blunt... alors j'ai une excuse valable!! de plus il est près de deux heure du matin et je le poste ce new chapitre! alors je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire!! bonne lecture!!

* * *

**chapitre 6: un petit problème de fourrure ...**

Je me couche exténué, je n'entends même pas Lily et Lise remonter dans le dortoir, pas plus que les félicitations de Lise à Lily pour être enfin en couple avec James…

Le lendemain matin se sont les filles qui me réveillent, et Lily a l'air très heureuse, je lui fais la remarque, et c'est là que les filles me racontent leur journée en compagnie des maraudeurs. Journée qui à apparemment conquit mes deux amies, j'espère juste qu'il n'y a aucun mauvais coup derrière tout sa…

Mais je ne pense pas, Remus aurait refusé, et James est vraiment amoureux de Lily, et Remus tient beaucoup à Lise, j'en suis sure, ce qu'il le gène c'est son problème de lycanthropie, il préfère se caché derrière l'amitié, plutôt que d'avoir à souffrir de la perte de la personne qu'il aime.

Nous sommes en direction de la grande salle, c'est assez rare que je descende en même temps que mes deux amies au petit déjeuné. D'habitude je suis du genre à rester cinq petites minutes de plus dans mon lit, mais l'euphorie des filles m'a complètement réveillé! D'ailleurs elles continue de me raconter leur fabuleuse journée…

- il a vraiment était différent, vous aviez complètement raison les filles, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte, nous confit Lily.

- je suppose qu'il vous fallait un peu de temps à tout les deux, je dis un peu pensive.

- oui je suppose, et puis tu sais, même Peter à un peu parlé avec nous, en fait il est un peu timide avec les filles, je pense que c'est pour sa qu'il parait un peu… peureux, continu Lily.

- oui s'en doute, renchéri Lise, mais tu sais que même Sirius est un garçon très drôle, je suis perçudé que vous vous entendriez bien tout les deux. Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de refouler tes sentiments, je suis sûre qu'en fait, il te fait rire un peu, tu dis que tu le déteste, mais je suis persuadé que c'est faux. Allons Sarah, réfléchi bien, qu'a t-il bien pu te faire pour que tu le détestes à ce point?? Rien évidement, c'est juste qu'il t'agace un peu à sortir avec toutes les filles qu'il veut c'est tout!

Je manque de m'étouffer dans mon petit déjeuné… ai- je bien entendu se que je viens d'entendre?? Non sérieusement, elle ne pense tout de même pas, que moi, qui déteste Sirius Black je vais bien m'entendre avec ce… crétin!! Non mais c'est le comble!

- Lise, je dis calmement , retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire.

- retirer mes paroles?? Se questionne t - elle, non bien sûr que non, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je le ferais.

- euh… Lise, commence Lily incertaine, tu devrais arrêter, tu pousses un peu là non?

- évidement que non, se bute -elle, Sarah mais enfin ouvre les yeux, Sirius est un garçon très gentil, bon ok il fait un peu le don juan avec les filles, mais tu ne dois pas le cataloguer pour autant! C'est un garçon drôle, intelligent, et beau pour ne rien gâcher, alors je t'en pris ne refoule pas tes sentiments!

- je ne refoule pas mes sentiment! Je hurle à Lise, avant de sortir de la grande salle d'un pas furieux!

Evidement, je doute que mon brusque changement d'attitude est passé inaperçu, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis!! Cet espèce de crétin vaniteux de Black à réussit à charmer mes amies et les dresser contre moi… ce n'est tout de même pas m'a faute, si je le déteste, il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même, s'il été un peu plus respectueux de ce qui l'entoure, et s'il était moins… crétin, et imbu de lui-même, je me comporterais normalement avec lui!! Mais non!! Monsieur est Sirius Black, attention il ne faut surtout pas le détesté, il est parfait, il est beau, il est intelligent, il est drôle, gggggggrrrrrrrrr.

- CRETIN!! Je hurle en frappant le mur devant moi.

Se qui a pour effet une très forte douleur à mon point droit…. En effet lorsque je regarde ma main, je vois qu'elle est en sang… oh non il ne manqué plus que …

- Sarah!! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?? Me questionne Remus affolé.

- rien laisse tomber, je vais à l'infirmerie, je lui dis en me détournant de lui.

Je n'ai envi de voir personne, et il a fallut que je fasse éclater ma colère contre un mur, devant les maraudeurs au grand complet! Black va s'en donner à cœur joie, il va peut être même convaincre mes amies que je ne suis qu'une folle qu'il faut éviter comme la peste…

Il me semble que tout sonne très mélo dramatique… mais que voulez vous je n'ai pas le moral alors oui, tout est sans espoir aujourd'hui, sans compter l'infirmière qui refuse que je sorte de l'infirmerie avant ce soir…

Oh non se n'est absolument pas à cause de mon point, elle a réparé tout sa en un tour de baguette magique, c'est juste, qu'elle me trouve un peu trop maigre, un peu trop blanche, et qu'elle a peur que je fasse un malaise dans la journée.

Je vous jure il y a des jours comme celui-ci ou je suis maudite, mais au moins je n'aurais pas à supporter Lise et ses insinuations douteuses à propos de black, ni mon cousin me demandant toutes les cinq minutes si je vais bien. Et surtout je ne verrais pas la sale tête de Black me regarder d'un air narquois, ou en train d'essayer de me parler alors qu'il sait très bien que je ne lui répondrais pas!

C'est dingue il me pourris même l'existence lorsqu'il n'est pas dans les parages… Si je ne le détestais pas autant je le féliciterais presque…

Ma vie est pathétique… je suis pathétique, de toute la journée, je n'ai vu personne… mes amies m'ont délaissé, je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir… Lily doit être avec James, et Lise doit discuter avec le reste des maraudeurs et surtout elle doit essayer d'apprendre à connaitre Remus. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il réussira à ouvrir son cœur, et que pour une fois, et qu' il n'ai pas peur. Je suis sure que Lise est capable de comprendre et de ne pas le juger.

Le soir venu je me prépare à rejoindre mon dortoir mais l'infirmière refuse toujours de me laisser sortir. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre alors sur Remus, il a le teint blanc, et de grosse cernes sous les yeux.

Oh non, c'est-ce soir la pleine lune…il parait tenir à peine debout, je me lève de mon lit rapidement sous les protestations de l'infirmière, et je vais soutenir Remus, pour l'aider à s'installer sur un des lits.

- je ne savais pas que c'était ce soir… je lui dis confuse. Tu vas tenir encore un peu le coup le temps que l'infirmière t'emmène … là bas ou tu veux que je t'aide?

- ne t'inquiète pas Sarah, sa va aller me dit -il en souriant tristement.

- Mr Lupin nous y allons, dit l'infirmière, il se fait tard et j'ai peur qu'après il ne soit trop tard.

- Madame Pomfresh laissez moi vous accompagner?? Ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais la lycanthropie de Remus, c'est mon cousin, je vous en pris il n'est pas très en forme, et j'ai peur qu'il ne réussisse pas à arriver jusque là bas.

- hors de question miss Conor, je vous rappelle que vous non plus vous n'êtes pas en très grande forme, ne m'obligez pas à vous gardez, demain toute la journée non plus!! D'ailleurs je vous laisse retourner à votre dortoir pour cette fois, mais je vous assure que la prochaine fois…

- c'est bon j'ai compris, je la coupe, avant qu'elle n'inquiète Remus d'avantage.

Je donne un baisé sur la joie à mon cousin et je sors de l'infirmerie sans un mot. Une fois devant la porte, je murmure « attends moi Remus j'arrive » ce ne sont que quelques mots, et je suis bien décidé à tenir parole coûte que coûte!

Je remonte donc dans ma tour, Lily et Lise se précipite sur moi lorsque je rentre enfin.

- où étais tu enfin? Me questionne Lise furieuse. Tu te rends comptes que tu à séché toute la journée, nous ne t'avons vu nulle part, ni au repas de midi ni de ce soir alors vas-tu nous dire ou tu te trouvais?

- je ne savais pas que sa t'intéressait encore… je lui réponds acidement.

- que veux tu dire? S'étonne t-elle.

- que je pensais que tu aurais apprécié que je vous laisse seule en compagnie de mon cousin et de ses merveilleux copains, je lui réponds ironiquement, en montant dans mon dortoir.

Je suis très vite rejoins par Lily et Lise…

- Sarah, commence calmement Lily, se n'est pas se que tu crois, ce matin Lise à simplement voulu que tu oubli un peu tes querelles avec Sir… Black.

- mes querelles?? Je dis surprise, il n'y a aucune querelles entre nous, puisque je ne lui adresse pas la parole.

- c'est justement sa que je te reproche! S'exclame Lise, pourquoi les autre même Rogue que tu n'aimes pas-tu peux leur parler mais Sirius tu refuses de lui adresser la parole? Tu ne trouve pas que c'est toi qui a une attitude puérile et pas lui? Même si tu le déteste, il ne devrait pas d'indifféré comme tu le prétends!

- si tu le dis, excusez moi je suis fatigué je vais me coucher bonne nuit, je réplique en tirant mes rideaux.

- tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme sa? S'écrit Lise derrière les rideaux de mon lit.

- allez Lise laisse la tranquille, dit Lily, nous aussi nous devrions nous coucher, la nuit porte conseil, de plus il y a cours demain.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure lorsque je suis sure qu'elles se sont endormi que je me lève. J'attrape ma cape et je descends dans la salle commune, il y a encore pas mal de monde, et je passe donc inaperçu en sortant de ma salle commune.

Je fais le moins de bruit possible, je ne tiens pas à me faire prendre par le concierge, il serait bien capable de me faire récurer le fond de chaudron sans magie le reste de la nuit! J'atteints finalement le parc sans avoir rencontrer âme qui vive, et c'est tant mieux, j'aurais eut beaucoup de mal à expliquer ma présence dans les couloir à cette heure ci!

Je me faufile donc à l'extérieur, et je me dirige discrètement vers le saule cogneur, je suis à l'orée de la forêt, il faut que je trouve une branche assez longue pour pouvoir atteindre le nœud qui arrête ce saule de malheur…

Mais je n'en ai finalement pas besoin, en effet, l'arbre s'immobilise, et laisse sortir de ses racines, un cerf majestueux, un loup garou et un grand chien noir. Je ne bouge plus, et me fait le plus discrète possible, mais le loup sent mon odeur, et se retourne vers moi tel un prédateur cherchant sa proie. J'ignore pourquoi Remus se balade avec un cerf et un chien, c'est une bien étrange amitié, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me poser de question.

Le cerf se jette au devant du loup garou pour stopper sa course vers moi, alors que le chien parait hésiter mais fini par venir aider le cerf dans son combat inutile, mais c'est peine perdu…

Je n'ai plus le temps d'attendre, je prends donc ma forme d'animagus, je ne tiens pas à finir éventré par mon propre cousin, il en serait que plus affecté encore!

Je laisse donc le loup s'approcher de moi, il me regarde méfiant avec ses yeux jaune braqué dans ma direction, et sans me lâcher du regard il flaire mon odeur, et viens finalement après quelques hésitations jouer avec moi…

Je suis exténué, ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je raccompagne Remus dans la cabane hurlante, il reprend forme humaine, tout comme moi. Je l'aide à s'allonger sur le lit en piteux état de la chambre à l'étage.

- dors Remus, je vais rejoindre mon dortoir avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de mon absence, repose toi surtout, je lui dis avec tendresse en lui donnant un baisé sur le front. Le chien et le cerf ne nous ont pas accompagné dans la cabane hurlante, ils nous ont quittaient à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Je trouve quand même assez étrange qu'un chien et un cerf ce balade avec un loup garou les soir de pleine lune, sans compter qu'il y avait également un rat qui nous a suivit partout.

Je sors rapidement et je remonte le plus discrètement possible dans ma salle commune… c'est là que j'ai la surprise de retrouver Lise et Lily en bas en pleine conversation qu'elles stoppent à mon arrivé…

* * *

bon ben voilà c'est tout pour ce soir!!

j'espère que sa vous a plu!!

d'après vous quelle est la forme d'animagus de Sarah??

allez à la semaine prochaines bisous à tout le monde!


	7. Chapter 7: une seule un s'énerve

bonsoir tout le monde voici comme promis le chapitre 7 j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture et encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me laisser des reviews!!

* * *

**chapitre 7: une seule … un s'énerve…**

-tiens Sarah! S'exclame Lise tu nous fait enfin l'honneur de ta présence parmi nous?

Je ne répond pas, que voulez vous répondre à sa!

- Est-ce que tu peux nous dire où tu as passais la nuit, ,me demande Lily dangereusement calme.

-… non, désolé je ne peux pas, je lui réponds simplement.

- et bien moi je vais te le dire, réplique Lise. Tu crois qu'on ne t'as pas entendu sortir du dortoir?? On t'a suivit jusque dans le parc, et nous t'avons observé de loin… heureusement d'ailleurs! Pourquoi es tu aller dans le parc ?? Et surtout à cet heure là?

- si vous m'avez suivit, je rétorque avec indifférence c'est que vous devez connaitre la réponse.

- c'est qui? Me demande soudain Lily.

- tu ne devines pas? Je lui réponds calmement. Pour qui d'après toi je prends le risque d'aller à Askaban? Il n'y a que pour très peu de personnes que je prendrais un tel risque. Cinq pour être plus exacte, mes parents, deux de ces personnes sont en train de m'interroger, il n'en reste qu'une…

- Remus… souffle Lise d'une voix blanche.

- oui Remus, je dis en la regardant dans les yeux.

Mes paroles doivent prendre tout leurs sens maintenant qu'elle connait la vérité, elle comprend pourquoi il ne s'attache à personne…

- et… les deux autres? me demande soudain Lily.

- je ne sais pas pourquoi le loup garou se baladait avec un chien et un cerf si c'est ta question.

- et depuis combien de temps es-tu une animagus non déclaré? Me questionne à nouveau Lily.

- depuis ma troisième année, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

- Est-ce que tu crois que… commence Lise qui n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle sait que c'est de Remus qu'il s'agit.

- que quoi? je demande de but en blanc.

- Est-ce que tu crois que l'infirmière me laissera le voir quelques minutes, me demande t-elle presque timidement.

- non, que je sache elle ne laisse personne l'approcher avant le repas de midi.

Je la vois baisser la tête et ses épaules s'affaisser.

- cela dit, il y a un moyen pour que tu puisses le voir à l'insu de l'infirmière… je rajoute un sourire en coin. Mais il va encore falloir que je passe un jour de plus à l'infirmerie, tu as intérêt à te rattraper après, suivez moi!

- comment sa encore devoir passer un jour à l'infirmerie? Me questionne Lily.

- c'est donc en chemin que je leur explique que j'ai du passer ma journée de la veille à l'infirmerie, et je leur explique mon plan pour pouvoir permettre à Lise de parler à Remus quelques minutes.

Nous atteignions enfin l'infirmerie, je suis donc soutenu par mes amis, elles entrent dans l'infirmerie affolé. L'infirmière se précipite vers nous et m'installe sur un lit pendant que Lily lui explique qu'elles m'ont trouvé inconsciente sur le sol ce matin. Je bouge et je gémi un peu, histoire qu'elle voit que je suis réveillé.

- miss Conor vous m'entendez? Me questionne t-elle.

J'entrouvre les yeux pour apercevoir effectivement l'infirmière et Lily penchaient ou dessus de moi.

- que vous est -il arrivait ? Vous rappelez vous de quelque chose?

- je… j'avais soif et j'ai voulu me lever pour me servir un verre d'eau lorsque tout c'est mis à tourner autour de moi et puis ensuite.. Plus rien, je ne sais plus.

Le temps que l'infirmière s'occupe de moi Lily et Lise sont obligé d'attendre de l'autre coté du paravent, se qui laisse le temps à Lise d'aller voir Remus!!

J'ignore ce que Remus et Lise se sont dit… toujours est il que moi je suis coincé ici, pour la journée entière voir même peut être la nuit. Lily et Lise sont toutefois venu me voir à midi et après les cours, mais c'est très long toute une journée à l'infirmerie.

- alors les filles racontez moi cette journée, parce que la mienne à était absolument… horrible, je dis légèrement boudeuse.

- allons, me dit Lily sa ne peut pas être si horrible que sa en plus se n'est qu'une journée.

- je te signale que sa fait deux jours de suite que je passe ici, j'en peux plus!!

- allez ma petite Sarah, me dit Lily en souriant, j'ai de quoi remonter ton moral!!

- ah oui, vas y dit moi, je lui demande soudain plus joyeuse.

- il se trouve que notre amie à côté de moi, commence t elle en désignant Lise qui me parait bien rêveuse, a réussi à avoir une vrai conversation avec ton cher cousin… et sans rougir.

- oh! je la coupe soudain beaucoup moins enthousiaste, c'est tout?? Je pensais qu'ils sortaient enfin ensemble, je veux dire Lise est prête à l'accepter comme il est, …

- et bien, si tu m'avais laissé finir tu saurais qu'effectivement ils sortent ensemble, me gronde Lily.

- vous avez fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, nous interrompt Lise.

- ah tiens, je dis, une revenante… alors??

- alors quoi? Me demande t elle.

- c'est vrai ce qu'on dit à propos de mon cousin? Je lui demande avec le plus grand sérieux.

- et que dit on à son propos? Me demande t elle surprise, de ne pas connaitre un des ragots de l'école.

- et bien tu sais bien?? Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il embrasse comme un dieuuuuu, je dis en imitant les groupies des maraudeurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'infirmière ouvre les rideaux qui m'entoure en grand, pour voir pourquoi Est-ce qu'il y a autant de bruit… Elle se fige sur place tout comme les quatre maraudeurs qui ont une vu imprenable sur nous.

En effet, je suis actuellement allongé au sol sur le dos les cheveux éparpillé autour de moi la tête sur le côté en train de rire au éclat. Penché au dessus de moi il y a Lise rouge de colère, qui essai de m'atteindre pour me faire passer un sale quart d'heure. En enfin Lily… elle retient de toute ses forces Lise, qui je vous le rappelle essai de me tuer!

On fait un joli spectacle rien qu'à nous trois, mais ce n'est pas du gout de tout le monde apparemment.

-MISS SWAN !! Hurle l'infirmière.

- oups, dis Lise en se figeant.

- Miss Swan expliquez moi pourquoi votre amie miss Conor est allongé sur le sol de l'infirmerie alors qu'elle devrait se trouver dans son lit?? Et pourquoi diable essayez vous de l'étrangler?? Heureusement que miss Evans était là pour vous en empêcher!! Savez-vous pourquoi elle est ici à l'infirmerie?? Il faut qu'elle reprenne des force, et pas qu'elle se fatigue…

Bla, Bla, Bla, je me relève tranquillement pendant que l'infirmière continu de réprimander Lise. C'est là que je remarque les maraudeurs sourire aux lèvres en train de nous observer… je me retourne pour ne pas les voir et je continu d'observer Lise se faire enguirlander.

- miss Conor tout va bien elle ne vous a pas fait trop mal? Me questionne brusquement l'infirmière.

- non madame, je dis d'un air de petite fille sage, mais heureusement que vous êtes intervenu, je n'ose imaginer se qu'il se serait passé sinon!

Je reçois en retour un regard surpris de l'infirmière et un regard plus que noir de la part de Lise, quand à Lily… elle retient difficilement un fou rire.

- bien, je vous laisse sortir pour cette fois, mais surveiller un peu votre alimentation miss Conor, déclare l'infirmière, si jamais vous revenez ici dans votre état je vous enverrais à saint mangouste.

J'acquiesce rapidement et je récupère tout aussi rapidement mes affaires pour pouvoir enfin sortir de cet enfer d'infirmerie.

- quand à vous miss Swan, contrôlez un peu vos excès de colère! Nous dit elle avant que nous ayons franchi la porte de l'infirmerie. Cela ne m'empêche pas d'éclater de rire, sous le regard toujours noir de Lise.

- tu trouve sa drôle?? Me questionne t elle.

- oui très, je lui réponds les larmes aux yeux, Lise tu aurais du voir ta tête quand j'ai dis qu'heureusement qu'elle était intervenu…

- oui c'était très divertissant! s'exclame une voix grave derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons pour constater que les maraudeurs nous ont suivit hors de l'infirmerie… c'est James il me semble qui a parlé, il vient de suite rejoindre Lily tandis que Remus viens discrètement à côté de Lise et lui prend la main.

Je me retrouve donc seule entouré de Peter et de Black… quelle charmante compagnie.

J'ai vaguement conscience que tout le monde se dirige vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, j'en profite donc pour m'éclipser.

- bon je vous laisse je vais faire un tour ne m'attendez pas les filles je dis avant de tourner les talons dans la direction opposé.

Non mais c'est vrai sa, je n'allais pas resté toute la soirée en compagnie de Black… et puis quoi encore, je laisse ma place à ses groupies, très peu pour moi merci!

Pourtant au détour d'un couloir je suis intercepté par une main sorti de derrière une tapisserie…

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit que je suis plaqué contre le mur, et embrassé avec… fougue et passion, il fait trop noir pour que je puisse voir son visage je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil, je suis comme électrisé… mon estomac me joue de drôle tour, c'est de loin le plus passionné, le plus doux et le plus beaux baiser de toute ma vie.

Mon inconnu sépare légèrement ses lèvres des miennes, et colle nos fronts l'un contre l'autre… j'ai l'impression que ce baiser est irréel tellement il est parfait, je n'ai qu'une seule envi c'est de recommencer… et c'est d'ailleurs se que fait mon inconnu, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées… lorsque à nouveau il se re-sépare de moi, il me glisse à l'oreille ces quelques mots « excuse moi » avant de partir sans que j'ai le temps de le rattraper.

Qu'Est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire, je n'y comprend rien, je reprends lentement le chemin de ma salle commune, je croise beaucoup d'élèves qui reviennent de la bibliothèque.

- Conor! S'exclame une voix doucereuse dans mon dos.

Je me retourne pour voir Rogue arriver dans ma direction les bras chargé de livre.

- oui, je dis d'un ton neutre, que puis je faire pour toi?

- et bien je ne t'ai pas vu de deux jours, je me demandais si tout allez bien? Me dit il, et je voulais savoir si on se voit toujours samedi?

- je vais bien, merci, je lui réponds simplement, et ne t'inquiète pas, mon absence de deux jours ne m'a pas fait oublier notre rendez vous de samedi, j'y serais.

- très bien, dit-il en relevant la tête à samedi même heure même endroit alors.

Il tourne les talon et s'en va sans attendre, ce garçon est tout de même un peu… bizarre, mais bon chacun son truc!

- après Wood tu passes à Rogue! S'exclame une voix dans mon dos, il me semble que même Wood est un meilleur parti que cette chauve souris de Rogue.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour identifier l'auteur de cette voix, c'est pourquoi je ne le fais pas et je commence à partir dans la direction opposé…

* * *

voilà mes chers lecteurs!! cela vous a t-il plu?? je suppose que vous vous doutez de l'identité de cette voix n'est ce pas??

allez à la semaine prochaine pour la suite bisous tout le monde!


	8. Chapter 8: vengeance et nouvelle amitié

_**chapitre 8: vengeance et nouvelle amitié …**_

- attends une minute, il me semble que je te parle, la moindre des politesse c'est de répondre, me dit Black en m'attrapant le bras pour que je lui fasse face.

Je le regarde enfin dans les yeux, et je dois dire que mon regard n'est pas très amical.

- alors comme sa tu as un rendez vous avec Servilus?? Ce doit bien être son premier rendez vous de toute sa vie, se moque t il. Tu pourrais être plus bavarde quand même!

Je lève un sourcil en signe de défit, se que je n'aurais peut être pas dû faire, puis je vois sa mâchoire se crisper dangereusement. Il m'entraine de force dans un couloir moins fréquenté et me lâche enfin le bras…

- tu te crois maline? Me questionne t il vertement, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me défier? Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, se n'est pas pour rien que je suis un maraudeurs…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle il s'avance dans ma direction grand et menaçant, moi là je dois dire qu'il me fait un peu peur quand même… je recule donc , le seul problème c'est que bientôt je me retrouve collé contre un mur.

- que vas-tu faire maintenant, me demande t il, un sourire en coin, tu es coincé, et il n'y a que nous deux ici…

Je lui lance un regarde féroce, et lui il éclate de rire, à croire, que le fait que je sois la cousine de Remus ne va plus le retenir, tanpis, je ferais avec, de toute façon je préfère sa à devoir lui adresser la parole normalement.

- je vais finir par croire que tu ne sais pas parler, lance t il soudain, ou alors que tu as peur de moi…

- je n'ai pas peur de toi, je lui réponds en défit.

- vraiment, remarque, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de grand-chose ou bien alors tu es une vrai folle, pour oser fréquenter Rogue! S'exclame t-il narquoisement.

Je ne lui réponds pas je me contente donc de le défier du regard, même si c'est assez dur, Sirius Black à un regard qui peut vous faire bondir de joie ou la seconde d'après vous faire froid dans le dos. Malgré mon aversion pour lui, je dois avouer que j'admire la façon qu'il a de cacher la moindre émotion…

- dit moi petite Sarah?? Me questionne t il un sourire mauvais sur le visage, Est-ce que sa ne te répugne pas d'avoir à embrasser Servilus? Ou bien tu aimes le genre de garçon graisseux comme lui? C'est peut être pour sa que Wood n'était pas ton genre.

Il s'éloigne et après un dernier regard plein de méchanceté il repart sans un mot de plus…

Je retourne lentement dans ma salle commune, Lise et Lily sont avec Remus et James installé devant la cheminé de la salle commune. Apparemment cela ne dérange personne que deux serpentards se sont installé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor… En me voyant rentrer ils me font signe pour que je les rejoigne, mais je n'en ai aucune envi je leur souris discrètement et je monte me coucher.

Quelques jours sont passé, nous sommes vendredi la veille du week end, et pour l'instant Black n'a pas encore mis son plan à exécution, je n'ai pas encore fait l'objet de blague de mauvais goût et c'est bien sa qui me fais peur d'ailleurs.

C'est l'heure du repas du soir, je me dirige donc vers la grande salle, je suis seule mes amies sont avec leur petit copain, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de me délaisser. Lise depuis le temps qu'elle attends que mon cousin fasse le premier pas, et Lily… que dire il était temps, et nos oreilles ne s'en portent que mieux!

Je vais donc m'installer à la table de Gryffondor et je commence à manger un peu, je dois dire que je n'ai pas très faim…

- salut Sarah me dit Olivier en s'asseyant près de moi.

- salut! Je lui répond un sourire aux lèvres. Alors comment vas-tu?

- sa va, un peut débordé, avec les entrainement de Quidditch, et la masse de devoir qui s'accumule…

- oui c'est vrai qu'ils nous surcharge un peu cette année, encore un peu de courage c'est bientôt les vacances de noël on aura de quoi souffler un peu!

Et c'est ainsi que pendant tout le repas, je discute joyeusement avec Olivier, de cours, de Quidditch, et autre sans me rendre compte qu'on m'observait attentivement une table plus loin.

Je me réveille le lendemain avec un drôle de pressentiment, je me lève quand même et je me dirige vers la grande salle une fois prête. Seulement en chemin je rencontre Olivier dans un piteux état, je me précipite pour l'aider.

- Merlin!! Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, je lui demande affolé.

Et là, contre toute attente il me pousse loin de lui, je ne comprends pas très bien se que cela veut dire.

- s'il te plait Conor, me dit-il durement, ne m'approche plus!

- quoi ? Mais pourquoi? je lui demande interdite.

- parce que si je suis dans cet état c'est par ta faute, me dit -il, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Jamais je n'aurais dû t'approcher, c'était une erreur, je ne veux plus te voir ni même entendre parler de toi, j'aurais souhaité ne jamais te rencontrer, tu n'apportes que des ennuis…

Sans me regarder, il s'éloigne de moi comme si j'avais la peste, moi je reste là figé dans le couloir avec pour seule pensée ses paroles qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

Je me dirige sans vraiment m'en rendre compte jusque dans la grande salle où Lise et Lily sont déjà en train de prendre leur petit déjeuné, je m'installe et je commence à manger, avec toujours ces même phrases qui se répète dans ma tête… La nourriture n'a plus aucun goût, et pour tout vous dire j'ai même plutôt envi de vomir.

Je me lève de table pour pouvoir rejoindre les toilettes les plus proche…

- Sarah!! Mais enfin tu n'as rien mangé! S'exclame Lily.

- c'est vrai sa que t'arrive t-il? Me questionne Lise.

- rien ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un peu barbouillé aujourd'hui je vous laisse il faut que je donne un cours de sortilège, je leur réponds rapidement.

Je me dirige donc vers la sorti de la grande salle mais à peine j'en ai franchi les porte que je tombe sur mon cousins et ses trois copains.

- coucou Sarah! me lance joyeusement Remus, comment tu vas aujourd'hui?

- je vais bien merci, et vous?

- en pleine forme! S'exclame mon cousin.

- sa c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! S'exclame James. Dit ? Lily est encore dans la grande salle?

- oui elle est avec Lise , je réponds le plus joyeusement possible, elles finissent de déjeuner. Bon excusez moi j'ai pas mal de choses à faire à plus tard!

Sur ce je m'éloigne rapidement des maraudeurs, je n'ai pas envi qu'ils me harcelle de questions.

Pour être plus tranquille, je vais dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde, au moins à part ses pleurs je suis sure d'être tranquille et de ne voir personne.

Mon estomac me joue de drôle de tour, je me rafraichi le visage et je m'assois par terre appuyé contre un mur. Toute la semaine je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce baisé, je me demande qui peu bien en être l'auteur, et ma seconde préoccupation de la semaine à était quel vont être les représailles de Sirius? Je l'ignore, mais maintenant, en plus de sa j'ignore pourquoi Olivier ne veux plus entendre parler de moi, je n'ai rien fait de mal il me semble… je n'ai rien dit qui aurait pu le vexer…

- à quoi penses tu petite Sarah? Me questionne une voix grave à mon oreille.

Je sursaute violement, avant de me retourner vers la personne qui a parlé.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je questionne une fois remise de ma surprise.

- je suis venu voir comment tu allais, me dit il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit!

- pardon?? Et pourquoi donc? Que me vaut l'honneur, de retenir l'attention du grand Sirius Black? Au mais je sais … je lui réponds ironiquement, tu es venu voir si j'arrive à supporter l'attente de tes représailles, je me trompe?

- oui et non, me dit il, en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Je suis venu voir si mon premier châtiment est à la hauteur de tes espérances?

-… de quel premier châtiment tu parles, je lui demande méfiante.

- tu n'aurais pas croisé Wood par hasard ce matin? Me demande t-il un sourire en coin.

Je prends une expression horrifié, c'est à cause de lui que Olivier ne veut plus entendre parler de moi!! Mais qu'Est-ce que cet imbécile est allé lui raconter? Remarque tout ce tien, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement de suite!

- à en croire l'expression que tu prends, je dirais qu'effectivement tu as dû le croiser!

-que lui as-tu fait? Et qu'Est-ce que tu es aller lui dire? Je lui demande férocement.

- du calme, me dit -il, rien ne sert de s'énerver, je pense que je me suis beaucoup amusé, alors on va dire que je vais te laisser tranquille après ce coup là. Et pour te dire la vérité, je lui ai dit la stricte vérité, que si tu n'avais pas voulu de lui c'était uniquement parce que tu sortais déjà avec Rogue, de plus je lui ai donné une petit correction histoire qu'il se rappelle qu'avant de sortir avec la cousine d'un maraudeurs, il faut demander la permission aux maraudeurs en question!

- tu n'es qu'un crétin doublé d'un idiot, je lui dis avec mépris, je ne sors pas avec Severus Rogue, et je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée regarde les maraudeurs! Que je sache personne ne venais te demander la permission de sortir avec tes cousines, Bellatrix et Narcissa!

- c'est différent, me contre t -il.

- à oui!! Et en quoi? Je lui demande en criant.

- parce que je détestais mes cousines, hurle t-il à son tour, mais que Remus t'adore, et qu'il a promis de te protéger! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je n'ai jamais rien fait contre toi, même si j'en avais envi, tu crois peut être que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu m'ignores depuis la première année? d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir se que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles à se point?

Je lui souris et je me relève lentement, je me dirige vers la porte, et avant de sortir, je me retourne pour lui lancer une dernière phrase qui le laisse stupéfait.

- je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une chose est sure, c'est que je vais me venger, de se que tu as fait subir à Olivier, crois moi tu vas souffrir!

Je vais donc rejoindre la salle de classe désaffecter où Rogue m'attend déjà et pas de très bonne humeur il me semble, mais je n'en ai que faire! Pendant près de trois heures je m'évertue à lui apprendre à mieux se servir de certains sortilèges et enchantements.

Il est une heure de l'après midi et je suis épuisé, je n'ai quasiment rien manger ce matin, et pratiquer tout ses exercices, cela m'a complètement vidé.

- tu te sens bien, me questionne Rogue avec indifférence.

- oui je te remercie de t'en soucier mais je vais bien, je lui réponds.

- bon on va manger? Me questionne t-il.

J'acquiesce et c'est ensemble que nous rejoignons la grande salle déjà bondé.

- bien on se revoit Samedi prochain même heure même endroit? Me demande t-il avant de rejoindre sa table.

- oui, et ensuite il me semble que tu n'auras plus besoin de ses exercices, je lui dis en souriant avant de rejoindre ma propre table.

Je m'installe avec Lily et Lise, qui m'on gardaient de quoi manger. Nous discutons joyeusement toutes les trois et je les laisse donc rejoindre leur copains après le déjeuné pendant que je me dirige vers ma salle commune pour me reposer un peu avant d'entreprendre mes devoirs.

Cependant je suis encore intercepté en cours de route par des filles de sixième années.

- salut, me dit l'une d'entre elles, voilà, il me semble que c'est toi la cousine de Remus Lupin, le maraudeurs? Me questionne la fille.

Je vois parfaitement où elle veut en venir, et là, une idée diabolique me vient à l'esprit, c'est l'occasion rêvé de me venger.

Quelques minutes plus tard je rejoints ma salle commune joyeuse et fière de moi, je vais avoir droit à pas mal de mauvais coup après sa, mais tanpis sa vaut bien le coup!

Je vais donc passer l'après midi à la bibliothèque où je rencontre Rogue, mais bon… c'est Rogue il passe tout son temps libre soit à espionner les maraudeurs, soit à la bibliothèque le nez plongé dans ses livres de potions. Le soir même en rejoignant la grande salle c'est un spectacle assez divertissant pour moi, mais bien étrange pour toutes les personnes ignorant se qui se passe. En effet, des filles cours dans tout les sens d'une table à une autre s'échangeant quelques paroles, certaines sont en pleurs, d'autre montre une totale stupéfaction. Je vais m'assoir tranquillement à ma table et je profite de ce spectacle jouissif! Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il va faire quand il va l'apprendre, et surtout, quel va être sa réaction…

Bon après évidement il va savoir que le coup vient de moi, mais j'aurais profité et ma vengeance est parfaite, absolument parfaite, sa réputation va en prendre un coup, lui qui se vente toujours d'être le meilleur. Il va être dans une colère noir je pense, il vaudrait peut être mieux que je m'exile très loin de Poudlard quelques mois peut être…


	9. Chapter 9: jalousie et traitrise

bonsoir tout le monde!!

merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review c'est très gentil!!

je vous laiise à votre lecture bisous!!

* * *

**chapitre 9: jalousie, et traîtrise ...**

La rumeur n'a éclaté au grand jour que le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuné, en effet, les maraudeurs sortaient de la grande salle et comme mes deux meilleures amies sortent avec deux d'entre eux, nous sortions aussi de la grande salle. Une fille plutôt mignonne de cinquième ou sixième année c'est dirigeait droit sur Black, il s'est d'abord arrêté surpris, puis à repris son sourire charmeur. Je déteste quand il joue comme sa avec ses pauvres filles… remarque je sais pas pourquoi je les pleins ses dindes, elles sont aussi… imbécile que lui, quand elles le voient on dirait qu'elle fondent comme des chocogrenouilles au soleil! Bref… elle s'est arrêté devant lui et a commencé à lui reprocher toute sorte de chose, pour finir par lui dire…

- … je ne comprends pas… pourquoi nous laisses tu comme cela… nous somme malheureuse si tu restes comme tu es, nous n'avons vraiment aucun espoir que tu redeviennes tel que tu étais avant? Lui demande t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

C'est donc un Sirius abasourdit qui répond de façon hésitante.

- écoute… je ne comprends vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, dit -il, comment veux tu que je redeviennes, je n'ai pas vraiment …changé!

- et bien si quand même un peu! S'exclame t-elle, du jour au lendemain tu deviens gay sans une explication, sans même nous laisser un infime petit espoir que tu redeviennes hétérosexuel.

- comment… qui t'as dit… je suis pas gay…

De ma vie c'est la première fois que je vois le grand Sirius Black bafouiller devant une fille, et c'est jouissif à un point vous pouvez même pas imaginer… n'en pouvant plus, je me mets à rire, bientôt suivit par Lise et Lily ainsi que Remus et James… Peter se contente de regarder Sirius comme si la fin du monde était proche.

- c'est ridicule, s'exclame Lily, en riant de plus belle.

- je n'ai jamais rien entendu de si…insolite, s'exclame Remus, franchement Sirius gay!! Alors que les filles c'est sa passion… son jouet favori je devrais dire.

Pour le coup ses dernières paroles on le dont de me calmer, voilà la raison de mon indifférence envers Sirius, c'est pas que je le déteste réellement en fait. C'est sa façon d'agir qui me fait mal, personne n'a le droit d'être le jouet d'une autre personne…

Je m'éclipse discrètement et je me dirige au hasard dans le château, en première année j'ai rencontré un garçon très gentil, il s'appelait Antonin c'était un serpentard de quatrième année, on s'entendait plutôt bien tout les deux. J'entendais parler les autres personne de ma maison, dire que tout les serpentards étaient des personnes fourbes, et plein de méchanceté. Le fait est que je savais parfaitement que tout cela était faux, puisque Remus était lui-même à Serpentard. Pour ne pas avoir de problème avec les personnes de ma maison, je gardais donc mon amitié avec Antonin secrète. Nous nous rencontrions tout les dimanche matin avant le petit déjeuné dans le parc, et nous discutions de notre semaine, je lui confiais mes petits secrets… un dimanche matin en fin d'année, je le retrouvais comme d'habitude dans le parc, et avant même d'avoir pu lui dire bonjour il m'embrassait. C'était pas vraiment le premier baisé rêvé, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Un jour pourtant j'ai découvert le poteau rose…c'était une quinzaine de jours après notre premier baisé. Je l'ai entendu discuter avec mon cousin près des cachots.

- Lupin, si tu veux que je ne fasse pas de mal à ta chère cousine il vaudrait mieux que tu m'obéisses.

- que veux tu dire par lui faire du mal, réplica Remus en colère.

- elle ne t'a rien dit? Nous sortons ensemble depuis quelques jours déjà! Si tu ne veux pas que j'aille plus loin qu'il ne le faut avec elle, tu as plutôt intérêt à nous rejoindre!

- jamais je ne rejoindrais le rend des mangemorts, s'exclame Remus avec haine, et tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher une seule cheveux de ma cousine, sinon…

- sinon quoi, petit insolant! Lui répond Antonin, avec mépris, tu crois peut être que j'ai peur d'un avorton dans ton genre!

J'étais à la fois furieuse , et malheureuse, finalement je n'ai était qu'un moyen de pression sur mon cousin, alors que lui représentait mon premier amour.

Se faire briser le cœur à onze ans c'est pas la meilleure des expériences. Je suis donc sorti et je me suis battu contre Antonin, et deux de ses copains, Remus c'est battu avec moi, nous étions en fâcheuse position quand les trois derniers maraudeurs sont apparut et nous ont donné un petit coup de main. Depuis ce jour les maraudeurs on une réputation à toute épreuve et se sont serré les coudes dans les coups dur, c'est une belle amitié… mais depuis ce jour, Remus est devenu insupportable à mon sujet, aucun garçon n'a le droit de m'approcher, et je dois dire que jusqu'à la cinquième année cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas… maintenant par contre cela devient trop pesant.

C'est également depuis ce jour là, que je me suis mis à détester toutes les personnes qui s'amusent des autres. Et qui n'ont aucun remord envers les sentiments des autres Antonin, m'a prise pour un jouet qu'il a pu utiliser comme moyen de pression… Sirius en un sens n'est pas mieux, il s'amuse avec toutes ses filles… chaque fille est un nouveau jouet qu'il utilise et jette quand il en a marre, pour passer à un autre. Il ne se formalise pas des sentiments de la personne à qui il vient de briser le cœur.

Je reprend mes esprits, je suis au septième étage, je me décide à rejoindre ma salle commune, je lâche un soupir, me remémorer ses instant et encore quelque chose de douloureux. Pas que je l'aime encore, non, c'est juste qu'après cela j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à refaire confiance à quelqu'un…

Je me sens tirer en arrière, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir déjà vécu cela, et avant d'avoir réalisé quoi que se soit je me retrouve encore dans le noir collé contre un mur avec un inconnu qui m'embrasse passionnément… les même sensations me parcourt le corps… je n'ai aucun doute il s'agit bel et bien du même inconnu qui m'a embrassé il y a une semaine, et aujourd'hui il tombe bien, je n'ai besoin que de tendresse, je n'ai pas envi de me poser trop de question. Je profite donc de se moment agréable, j'ignore qui il est, j'ignore à quoi il ressemble… mais je suis sure d'une chose, c'est que jamais personne ne m'a embrassé avec autant de tendresse de délicatesse, et de passion à la fois.

Comme la semaine précédente il se décolle de moi, seulement c'est moi aujourd'hui qui lui parle.

- qui es tu ? Je lui demande dans un murmure à peine audible.

- bientôt je pourrais te le dire, me murmure t-il en retour.

Il me laisse après un dernier baisé enflammé…

La semaine suivante s'écoule rapidement, malgré les regard noirs de Sirius, mais il a quand même réussit à se venger, à cause de lui je ne vois quasiment plus mes meilleures amies…

Enfin pas tout à fait à cause de lui, mais elle passe de plus en plus de temps avec les maraudeurs, se qui est normal, alors je les laisse, pendant que la plupart du temps je vais à la bibliothèque. Cela fait plusieurs jours déjà que je m'installe à la même table que Rogue, nous faisons nos devoirs ensemble, et nous nous entraidons si besoin.

Aujourd'hui c'est Samedi, comme tout les Samedi je rejoins la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuné j'ignore pourquoi mais Severus veut un dernier cours de sortilège, alors que nous avions convenu que nous n'en aurions pas besoins!! Bref se n'est pas grave. En sortant de la grande salle je me retrouve devant Olivier que je n'ai pratiquement pas revu depuis son petit « accident ».

- je peux te parler sa prendra pas longtemps, je lui demande.

- ok, tu as deux minutes, me dit -il avec indifférence.

- écoute je suis désolé de ce que Black t'a fait, je ne savais pas qu'il s'en prendrait à toi, juste pour se venger de moi…

- c'est vrai ce qu'il a dit? Me questionne t-il durement.

- de quoi parles tu?

- que tu m'avais rejeté parce que tu avais préférer Rogue plutôt que moi? Me questionne t-il avec un regard noir.

- bien sûr que non! Je m'exclame, je donne quelques cours de rattrapage à Rogue en sortilège c'est tout!

- c'est tout ? Tu me prends pour qui, tu crois que je vais gober un truc pareil?

- mais enfin c'est la vérité! Sirius ne supporte pas que je ne fasse pas attention à lui comme le font toute ses filles, je lui dis sur la défensive, du coup il a inventé tout sa. D'ailleurs je lui ai déjà fait payer le fait qu'il t'ai fait du mal sans raison.

- mais réfléchi bon sens, tu crois vraiment qu'il a était le seul à me mettre dans cet état?? Ton cher Rogue y était aussi, et il n'a même pas démenti lorsque Black à raconté tout sa!

* * *

voilà!! c'est fini!!

non ne me tué pas sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite la semaine prochaine!!

sa vous à plus?? parce que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre, donc dénoument final la semaine prochaine... je sais je suis une sadique... vous me l'avez déjà dit... mais j'y peux rien, j'adore couper la ou vous attendez une suite, c'est tellement... bref!! à vos review pour commenter se new chapitre bisous à tous à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et fin de cette fic!


	10. Chapter 10: Sarah et Sirius

bonsoir tout le monde!!

voici la suite et fin des aventures de Sarah dans cette fic!!

je vous laisse a votre lecture!

* * *

_**chapitre 10: couple Sarah/Sirius. **_

Je suis stupéfait, et il en profite pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible de moi. Alors comme sa Rogue est un traitre, lui aussi il va payer…

Je me dirige vers le parc de Poudlard, et je vais m'asseoir sur un banc près du lac. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu être naïve, jamais plus jamais je n'accorderais ma confiance en quelqu'un. Rogue avait du prévoir tout cela depuis le début…

Quand il est venu me demander de l'aide pour les sortilèges, il avait déjà du planifier le coup! C'est en quelque sorte sa vengeance parce que Lily ne lui adresse plus la parole et le matin lorsqu'il a vu James et Lily ensemble, il a dû vouloir frapper un grand coup.

En un sens je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même je n'aurais jamais du faire confiance à un serpentard, j'aurais du refuser de lui donner des cours supplémentaires…

La neige se met à tomber tout à coup… j'adore la neige, je la regarde tomber sur la glace du lac noir, peu à peu, le sol, et les arbres se recouvre de neige. Le spectacle est magnifique, j'ai un peu froid puisque je n'ai pas pris ma cape, mais je préfère être morte de froid en assistant à ce merveilleux spectacle. A chaque fois qu'il neige, j'ai l'impression que la nature se purifie pour renaitre encore plus belle qu'avant.

- tu vas attraper froid si tu ne mets pas de cape, me souffle une voix à mon oreille avant que je ne sente une cape se poser sur mes épaules.

Je me retourne et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à voir cette personne là.

Je retourne à la contemplation du paysage.

- Pourquoi tant de gentillesse tout d'un coup, je demande d'une voix indifférente.

- parce que j'en ai marre de jouer, répond t-il tout simplement.

- vraiment? Je lui demande, un brin agacé, et le jeu je suppose c'était de me faire du mal. Je dois dire que je ne me serais jamais douté que tu t'associerais avec Rogue pour arriver à tes fins!

- j'ai eut tort je le reconnais, me dit-il en s'asseyant près de moi. J'étais en colère et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- et maintenant tu le sais? Je lui demande de nouveau sèchement.

- oui… souffle t-il, je…

Il est coupé par une autre voix qui m'appelle derrière nous.

- CONOR!! Rugit la personne en question.

- oui qui a-t-il Rogue? je demande d'une voix caverneuse.

- qu'Est-ce qu'il y a? qu'Est-ce qu'il y a, tu me le demandes?? Répond t-il furieux. Cela fait une heure et demi que je t'attends dans la salle de sortilège!! Mais évidement toi tu préfères flirter avec le grand Sirius Black, crache t-il avec dégout.

- premièrement je ne flirte pas avec Sirius, et deuxièmement je n'avais pas oublié que tu m'attendais dans cette salle, je lui réponds rêveusement en regardant la neige couvrir un peu plus encore la surface du lac.

- tu comptais me faire attendre encore combien de temps? Rugit -il de nouveau.

- mais laisse la tranquille à la fin! S'exclame Sirius près de moi.

Je vois le visage de Rogue se figer, apparemment il est aussi stupéfait que moi, pourquoi prend t-il ma défense tout à coup?? Je me reprends, et je me relève pour faire face à ma nouvelle victime…

Quelques minutes plus tard je rentrais dans le hall suivit d'un Sirius Black tout se qu'il y a de plus hilare…

Je me dirige dans la grande salle ou le repas vient de commencer, et je vais m'asseoir entre mes deux meilleures amies. Elle me regarde toute les deux avec attention, je n'y fait pas vraiment attention, et je commence à manger mon repas. Au bout de quelques minutes pourtant elles n'en peuvent plus, et moi aussi d'ailleurs! Non mais c'est vrai, se n'est pas agréable du tout d'être observé avec attention sans savoir pourquoi!

- euh… commence Lise… j'aimerais savoir si tu vas nous dire où tu étais ce matin?

- pourquoi je leur demande? Sa vous intéresses encore? Je leur répond avec indifférence.

Oui bon je sais c'est égoïste de ma part, mais comprenez moi bien, si elles avaient était un peu plus disponible pour moi ce matin je n'aurais pas eut à parler à Rogue et à Sirius… je n'aurais pas eut à envoyer Rogue à l'infirmerie, et je ne serais pas collé ce soir!

- Sarah écoute, me demande Lily, on sait qu'on te délaisse un peu, on va essayer d'être moins avec les maraudeurs et un peu plus avec toi…

- se ne sera pas la peine, je leur dis, j'ai tout fait pour que vous soyez avec eux, alors je ne veux pas que vous vous en priviez pour moi.

- mais tu comptes beaucoup pour nous, et si il le faut… continue Lise.

- j'ai dit non, je ne vous en veux pas d'être plus avec vos petits amis qu'avec moi, c'est juste que je suis de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui c'est tout!

- Est-ce qu'on peux savoir au moins à qui appartient la cape de Serpentard que tu portes? Me demande Lise avec suspicion. Et ne me dit pas qu'elle est à Remus, puisque nous avons passé la matinée ensemble on c'est séparé pour le repas dans la grande salle.

- alors? Rajoute Lily curieuse.

-à une personne sans grande importance, je leur répond d'une voix qui pourrait paraitre naturelle.

Mais je vois bien à leur regards qu'elle n'en crois pas un traitre mot… je vais encore me faire cuisiner tout le repas moi!!

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elles ont fait, jusqu'à se que je sois sauvé par mon cher cousin et ses copains.

- salut les filles, nous dit joyeusement Peter en asseyant à mes côté.

- sa vous dit une bataille de boule de neige cette après midi? nous demande James.

Les filles ont l'air très enthousiasme à cette idée c'est pourquoi j'approuve moi aussi je n'ai aucune envi de me retrouver encore seule…

Et toute l'après midi nous avons chahuté dans la neige, pendant que celle-ci continué de tombé inlassablement. Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé, c'est quand même ironique, c'est avec Sirius Black mon ennemi de toujours que je me suis le plus amusé. Et je dois dire que cette constatation me trouble énormément. C'est pourquoi en fin d'après midi alors que toute la joyeuse troupe rejoignait les cuisines moi je les laissais pour aller rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor. De plus j'ai une retenu ce soir il me faut donc enlever ses vêtements mouillé par la neige, et mettre quelque chose de plus chaud.

Près d'une heure plus tard je sors de ma salle commune pour me rendre près de la grande salle ou le concierge m'attendait pour m'accompagner à ma retenu.

Les couloirs sont quasi désert, tout le monde est bien au chaud dans la grande salle en train de manger, pendant que moi, je suis obliger d'aller à une retenu à cause de Rogue!

J'en étais là dans mes pensées lorsque je fut tirer sur le coté et plaqué contre le mur évidement je ne voyais rien, puisque j'étais encore dans un des raccourci derrière une des tapisseries de l'école. Mais je sais déjà qui est la personne qui m'a entrainé ici, c'est mon inconnu, je le sais…

Mais cette fois il se contente de me tenir dans ses bras serré contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole…

- je te dirais qui je suis ce soir, me murmure t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- pourquoi maintenant? Je lui demande étonné. Pas que je ne veuille pas savoir au contraire, mais qu'Est-ce qui fait que tu veuilles tout à coup me dire qui tu es?

- je te veux rien qu'à moi, et j'ai bien trop peur, qu'un autre réussisse à prendre ton cœur avant moi, me murmure t-il toujours. J'ai peur de t'avouer qui je suis, puisque je suis presque certain que tu vas me rejeter, mais je n'en peux plus de t'observer de loin, je veux que tout le monde sache que ton cœur m'appartient si tu l'acceptes bien sur.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre il m'embrasse c'est comme d'habitude magique et enivrant, et il me laisse encore seule dans le noir cela dit lorsqu'il écarte la tapisserie pour sorti je constate qu'il a les cheveux brun, mais il y a des tonnes de garçons brun à Poudlard, alors difficile de se faire une idée…

Je repars donc plus que rêveuse vers ma retenue, le concierge m'a fait nettoyer et ranger les serres de botanique, je ne ressors qu'à onze heure trente du soir…

Très sympa pour un Samedi soir!! Je ne pourrais donc pas mettre un visage sur mon inconnu…

Je remonte donc lentement vers ma salle commune, au détour d'un couloir j'aperçois Sirius qui se dirige vers moi… je ne sais plus trop comment réagir avec lui maintenant…

- Sarah! m'appelle t -il doucement.

Je suis d'ailleurs assez étonné, c'est bien une des premières fois que je l'entends parler aussi doucement à une personne…

- oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? je lui demande un peu étonné.

- et bien j'aimerais te parler un instant si tu le veux bien? Me demande t-il toujours aussi gentiment.

Je suis tellement abasourdit par son attitude si peu… enfin … tellement pas comme se comporte un Sirius Black habituellement, que j'acquiesce et que je le suis dans une salle abandonné. Je m'assoie sur une table en attendant de voir ce qu'il me veut, seulement il s'approche lentement de moi en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- qu'est… qu'Est-ce que tu veux Sirius, je lui demande doucement.

Il esquive un sourire mais ne répond pas, il est maintenant face à moi, puis je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule gauche et remonter lentement vers ma nuque.

J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai des frissons qui me parcoure le corps, j'en viens même a fermer les yeux tout en me mordant la lèvre…

C'est là justement que je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les mienne, et nous échangeons un baiser passionné… tout est devenu naturel comme un automatisme lorsque j'ai senti ses lèvres se poser sur ma bouche.

Comme si je savais déjà quoi faire pour l'avoir déjà fait…

Et c'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte, c'est chatouillement dans le ventre, cette impression de bien être, ses bras réconfortant, sa ne pouvait être que lui…

Je me sépare de lui lentement, et je baisse la tête, finalement je ne sais pas si je voulais vraiment apprendre l'identité de mon inconnu.

Cela aurait était plus simple de ne rien savoir… c'est vrai qu'a la réflexion, j'ai passé de bon moment ces derniers temps en sa compagnie, mais sa n'empêche pas qu'il c'est associé avec Rogue pour se venger sur Olivier.

- je sais que tu dois être furieuse en ce moment, commence t-il en me tenant serré contre lui, ma tête au creux de son cou. Mais il faut d'abord que je t'explique tout. Cela fait des années que l'on se connait tout les deux, seulement tu m'a toujours ignoré. Je m'en fiché un peu jusqu'à cette année, j'ai commencé a tout faire pour que tu me parles, pour que tu me dises ne serais qu'un mot, mais toujours rien. Tu te contenté de m'ignorer, je peux comprendre que mon attitude envers les filles te déplaise mais de la à m'ignorer. D'autant plus que James agissait comme moi, et que Lily ne l'ignorait pas elle, elle lui criait dessus, mais elle ne l'ignorait pas… c'est a ce moment là que j'ai compris que je m'intéressait a toi… et pas comme je m'intéressait aux autres filles, non, c'était différent, j'avais envi de mieux te connaitre, j'avais envi de savoir des choses sur toi, et à mon tour de te confier des choses sur moi… j'ai compris que malgré ton ignorance je tombé amoureux de toi.

Ses paroles me touchent, mais il y a encore beaucoup d'autre point a éclaircir avant que je puisse ne serais que le regarder en fasse, je veux qu'il me dise toute la vérité, sans quoi je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui faire confiance.

- seulement, continu t-il, au début je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen pour que sa passe, c'est tout simplement de faire se que tu me faisais depuis des années. C'est la que j'ai commencé a te parler méchamment et à t'ignorer. Seulement je me suis vite rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas brider mes sentiment pour toi, surtout que je t'ai vu partir avec Wood à Pré au Lard, et au retour dans ta salle commune, je l'ai vu t'embrasser… ça a était le pire moment je crois, a partir de ce moment là, j'ai décidé de faire regretter à Wood de t'être approché de trop près à toi. Je savais que tu voyais Rogue aussi mais j'ignorais pourquoi alors je l'ai coincé dans notre salle commune, et pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive quoique se soit il m'a avoué que tu lui donné des cours d'enchantement. Plus les jours passé, et plus je te voyais discuter et rire avec Wood, et j'arrivais de moins en moins à le supporter…

Je comprend un peu mieux son changement de comportement de cette année maintenant. Il a changé si brutalement, que je me suis demandé un moment se qu'il lui arrivé…

- alors j'ai mis au point un plan pour l'empêché de t'approcher encore, et Rogue m'a surpris en train d'élaborer mon plan… il m'a donc demandé d'en faire parti, je n'en suis vraiment pas fier, mais j'ai accepté malgré tout sans lui demandé pourquoi il voulait te faire souffrir. J'étais à la fois content et honteux lorsque Wood t'a fait comprendre de ne plus l'approcher. J'ai eu peur, très peur quand je t'ai vu le soir de pleine lune , Remus nous a éjecté de sa trajectoire et a foncé droit sur toi. J'ai cru que mon coeur aller exploser, tellement cela compressé ma poitrine. Puis tu t'es métamorphosé, en louve blanche... et mes craintes se sont peu à peu envolé. Et le lendemain je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, cependant le soir, je t'ai vu ce soir là rire au éclat avec Lise et Lily je t'ai trouvé tellement belle, que je voulais être la cause de cette joie qu'on pouvait voir dans tes yeux. Alors quand tu nous a laissé je t'ai suivit de loin, et je t'ai embrassé. J'étais si heureux, j'avais réussi a t'embrasser ce soir là derrière la tapisserie, cette joie, se soulagement lorsque je t'avais près de moi, je ne l'avais encore jamais ressenti avec aucune autre filles auparavant. cependant, quand j'ai décidé de voir vers ou tu te dirigé je t'ai trouvé en grande conversation avec Rogue... A partir de ce moment la j'ai décidé d'agir toujours un peu sèchement avec toi au grand jour, et d'être ton inconnu dans le noir. Et au fur et a mesure on c'est retrouvé a passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble, j'ai donc décidé d'être naturel avec toi, je ne voulais plus que tu me détestes, je ne t'en voulais même plus pour toutes ses années d'ignorance.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça, et pourtant je n'ai qu'une question a lui poser une seule, qui me vient en tête…

- a présent, je n'en pouvais plus de te voir sans pouvoir te toucher, sans pouvoir faire voir au monde entier, que je t'aime… je n'avais aucune envi qu'un autre garçon soit plus rapide que moi, je n'avais aucune envi de te voir partir avec un autre que moi, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de tout t'avouer ce soir. Je sais une chose, soit je te perd à jamais, soit tu veux bien de moi et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse… dans tout les cas je serais fixé.

Je suis toujours niché au creux de son cou, et je n'ai aucune envi d'en bouger, pourtant c'est-ce que je fais, je me sépare de lui, et je le fixe dans les yeux.

- je peux te poser une question? Je lui demande simplement.

- oui bien sur, me répond t-il.

- Lorsque tu m'a embrassé la première fois derrière la tapisserie, tu m'a murmuré une chose, tu t'en souviens?

- oui, me répond t-il, je t'ai dit « excuse moi ».

- oui, je dis doucement, pourquoi m'as-tu dis cela?

- je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement avec toi, de se que j'avais fait à Wood, et de t'avoir embrassé sans ton consentement.

Je souris tendrement, je crois qu'il vient de faire céder ma dernière barrière, je sais qu'il ne ment pas je le vois dans ses yeux. Cette fois c'est moi qui l'embrasse, et je retrouve encore ses même sensations, on reste là dans cette salle désaffecté à s'embrasser comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Finalement mon ignorance envers Sirius n'étais peut être dû qu'à mon attachement pour lui. Je le voyais faire à toute ces filles se que Antonin m'avait fait à moi, et j'ai tout simplement enterré mes sentiments pour lui en ignorance et haine… on dit que l'amour et proche de la haine, j'ignore si c'est vrai pour tout le monde, mais sa a était le cas pour moi. Heureusement sa ne l'ai plus, je suis maintenant heureuse avec le garçon que j'aime, et je compte bien le rester le plus longtemps possible.

_**Fin **_

* * *

voilà c'est fini!

j'espère que sa vous a plu??

que c'est en fait la fin que vous attendiez??

et que vous avez eu la réponses à toutes vos questions!!

je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterais une new fic, tous se que je sais c'est que se ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je vais prendre un peu de vacances avant!! je vous fait de gros bisous à vous tous qui m'avait suivit, et merci pour toutes vos reviews!!


End file.
